Don't Let Fear Lead the Way
by TheQuietJo
Summary: "You can't let fear stand in the way of us living our lives" Blaine says to me "We can't let them win anymore. We have to create our own happiness"  "You're right" I answerer him and feel more alive than ever before "Let's do it". Kurt and Blaine become friends and together they decide to live their lives to the fullest. Starting out as friendship eventually more ROMANCE/ANGST
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Don't let fear lead the way

**Author: **Me; aka The Quiet Jo

**Pairing: **Klaine, of course…!

**Rating: **T to M. But rated M to be on the safe side for what's to come in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or anything that has to do with it. Just a big fan like so many others. 

**Summary:**

_"You can't let fear stay in the way of us living our lives" Blaine said to me "We can't let them win anymore. We have to create our own happiness"_

_"You're right" I answered him and felt more alive than ever before "Let's do it"_

Kurt and Blaine meet during their sophomore year (They are the same age). They start out with a friendship that could be growing into something more as they decided to keep it all a secret. But they want to live every moment in their life to the fullest and they might have the best idea to do so. KLAINE.

**AN: **

My first fanfic ever… It's all Klaine and I hope someone out there might like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<strong>

**10 months into the future…**

_The boy was kneeling on the ground, crying out of pain and heartache. He wished he could disappear and that was fast. The ground could swallow him whole and he would just be glad. The sooner all of this was over the better. He didn't care how it all ended, just that it would somehow. The humiliation he was suffering from was beyond comparison to anything he had ever experienced before. _

_A crowd was starting to take it's form. His eyes were closed from fear but he could feel the stares burning on his back. By the sound of it more people were starting to gather around, but no one did anything. He heard the whispers and knew that most of them had seen and heard it all. The most horrible moment in his life so far and they had all been witnesses to it. The familiar voices of his 'so-called friends' came from behind him and he could hear the shock in their voices as they slowly were trying to understand what just happened. None of them took any action in stopping the horrific scene in front of them. They only let it continue. _

_Giant tears were falling down the boy's cheek and a quiver escaped his lips. He had never cried like this before, the tears were running down his cheeks freely and they had no end. It seemed impossible to make them stop. He wanted to dry them away but his body was paralyzed with fear. He was unable to move so much as a finger, there was no strength left in him. It had all been sucked out of him. The boy had never been this scared in his life before, completely petrified by the teenager standing in front of him. _

_The feeling of hate washed over the boy. He hated the teenager for all the pain he had caused. He had ruined the boy's life and the only thing that was good in it. It didn't seem to be enough though as the teenager this afternoon had taken things to the extreme. _

_The boy couldn't help to think how all of this had happened? How could people be so cruel? How can somebody have the nerve to completely tear down another person without a thought of the consequences? He knew the answerers to those questions and wished that he had done things differently. Then maybe things would be better, and then maybe he wouldn't have lost it all. But he only had the reality to live in and reality was now a cruel thing._

_It all seemed so dark with no way out. The boy would be stuck on the ground crying until the teenager chooses to surrender. If he was unlucky the worst part was yet to come. He begged and prayed to whatever was out there to make it stop. What had he done to deserve this?_

_Then suddenly a little light began to flicker in the boy's mind and heart as he could feel another presence approaching. Something familiar and warm was rushing through his body and it gave him the confidence and strength to open his eyes slightly. _

_With his eyes somewhat ajar it dawned on him what was about to happen. Panic was now swooshing through the boy as realization hit him hard. The only thing on his mind was a big NO, his inner voice screaming in fear. _

"_Please don't" was forming on his lips but the lack of strength in his voice only turned it into a whisper. He dreaded the inevitable and knew that he was right that the worst was yet to come. For whatever they had done to the boy it could only turn a hundred times worse now. He closed his eyes not wanting to be a witness to what was about to happen. He hoped and begged with all of his heart that this was a dream and that he would soon wake up in his warm and comfy bed safe and sound. _

_Then somebody spoke up…_

* * *

><p><strong>Present day – 10 months earlier<strong>

_Kurt…_

I'm surrounded by garbage, stinking old trash that people have thrown away just like they have with me. It's the truth. I'm not wanted more than an old milk cartoon on my right with fading shades of colors and unreadable letters.

I may be a bit harsh to myself but lying in the dumpster in my school's parking lot really helps to open my eyes. The fact that I am lying here alone and nobody has yet come to my rescue makes it all clear. I am a loser and even the few friends that I have are afraid of helping me out, with risk of getting stuck on the bottom of McKinley High's social latter. They just need to open their own eyes for a moment and realize that they are already there.

It's crazy how people can be so uncaring, to put it nicely, as the football players at my school. They are what makes my life suck big time right now. I was only minding my own business when I got to school early today with the hopes of avoiding the Neanderthals as I like to call them. But no, they had to be here just as early as me waiting for the first victim of the day to torture. With their lack of imagination I ended up in the dumpster yet again, like I have so many times before. Can't I be left alone for just one day? I don't think that is too much to ask for.

But I shouldn't be put down by the fact that I'm not popular and that the football players are idiots with no brains. If you look past the slushies, harsh words and locker pushes then my life is getting better. Last year I was a freshman now I am a sophomore and I have grown during summer. Come to terms with the fact that I only have three years left in this stinky old town and then I will show the world all the fabulousness that I, Kurt Hummel, am.

I take a deep breath as the bell is signaling the beginning of the school day. I look up at the clear blue sky with no cloud in sight and try to concentrate at the beautiful day instead of the misery called my life. I do my best to get out of the dumpster. It can be a little tricky but I learned from last year that I can get help from the tree on the side and minimize the risk of falling head first.

I manage to get out with grace and find my Alexander McQueen jacket lying on the ground. I debate for a second if I should put it on or not and come to the conclusion that I first need to change my clothes, because unfortunately I do smell like garbage. I always have an extra outfit in my locker for emergencies like this. There is absolutely no way that I will walk around school all day smelling like last week's lunches.

I hurry across the school's parking lot, not wanting to be later than I already am. I open the doors to the school and inspect the hallway to find it empty. I sigh with relief and get to my locker and bring out my extra pair of clothes. I make my way to the boy's bathroom and do my best to keep up with my marvelous appearance. There is nothing that says that I can't be a well-dressed loser.

…

The day drags on and I manage to stay out of the football players way. It is lunch and I am sitting alone at a table waiting for some of my fellow glee-club members to join me. Lunch is always nerve-wracking, the stares that people keep giving us in glee-club and especially me is not friendly. But with my mind focus on my food I pretend that I don't see them nor feel their stares.

"This isn't lunch" an obnoxious voice says and then the person who the voice belongs to take a seat at the table. "How am I supposed to get all of the food groups in my system in order to stay healthy when you can't even tell what food group this junk is?"

"It's cafeteria food, Rachel" I answered her "It's a food group of its own" Rachel starts picking on her food and I fully understand her. Sometimes I feel like _I am_ cafeteria food. I am not what people want but they have no choice but to eat it. And just like cafeteria food I don't fit in to any group, I stand by myself alone. There is no one like me. I heard on television and have read it in the newspaper that somewhere out there in the big world there is people like me. People who are gay.

That's who I am. I won't deny it but I'm not telling anyone about it willingly either. I have never said it out loud but I don't need to. It's like an unspoken knowledge at the school that I am gay. I guess that my sense for fashion isn't something that you could expect from a straight man.

But it gets lonely. I wish for someone like me, someone who I can talk to and someone who will understand me. But most of all I wish for someone who'll _want_ me, not as a friend but as a boyfriend. Someone I like and who will return my feelings. My wishes are unrealistic because there is no way that my dreams can come true here in Lima, Ohio a small town who has been blessed with a football team full of idiots and bullies.

_Blaine…_

I drive into the parking lot of my new school since two weeks back, Dalton Academy. It's an all-boys school which should be heaven for someone like me, but I still find it intimidating. I don't think I'll ever feel at ease at a school after what happened during spring.

I park in a spot far away so no one will see me collect myself and find the courage to step out of the car. I turn off the engine and sit for a moment. I can feel my heart rate increasing as I dread the day that awaits me. I take one deep breath and really hold it in before I let it out. I then take another one, trying to calm myself. I shouldn't be as nervous and anxious as I am. Things are different now. Better. For the first time I have people talk to me in the hallways and people who actually seem to want to be with me and not just doing me a favor. There was just one person at my old school who talked with me for me and that didn't end well.

I take one last breath and then gather enough of courage to get out of the safety of my car and walk over the crowded parking lot. I look down at the ground as I walk a habit I pick up during last year. Something I like to recall freshman year from hell.

I continue to glare at the ground as I make my way through the big oak doors and into the school. The building is full of boys all dressed the same. The blue blazers and red ties. It creates unity and goes well with the school's policy against no bullying. That's what I liked about the school and what my last truly lacked. Here I know that if I really want to be myself and show everyone the true _me_ than the school would back me up. I know that there are a few boys that have taken the step out of the closet. I on the other hand have no plan on taking that giant step. I already done it once and it didn't work out well.

"Blaine" I hear someone call from behind me. I quickly glance up and notice two guys by the entrance of the school. The boys' names are Wes and David and they are the two people that I've come to like the most during these past two weeks of my sophomore year.

"Are you ready for your first Warbler practice today?" Wes asks me with a big grin on his face.

"Umm…" I start but don't know how to continue. Sure, it was nice to engage myself in something, but in singing? That is only something I do when I am alone and no one can hear me. But Wes and David had convinced me last week to audition and so I had done and got in. I still think I only got in because both Wes and David are on the council.

"You don't have to be nervous" David interrupted my thinking. "You'll do fine, we were all impressed by your audition and with a little training you will take the whole school by storm"

I laughed nervously. These boys are all so nice and treat me so well.

"I guess it's going to be fun" I shrug and take some deep breaths yet again. The air my body inhales these days is giving my brain too much oxygen and resulting in a headache.

The bell rings and everybody hurry to class, including me. After two weeks I haven't learned the building well enough that I sometimes take a wrong turn and have to do some running so I won't be late. The school building is old, at least more than 50 years. It feels like you're in a castle with big marble stairs and fancy paintings.

But a new school and a big fancy old building and joining a club won't change the fact that I am alone. Alone when it comes to who I am and alone when it comes to love. I am tired of it and I want someone to share things with. I want someone who can make my life better and someone who wants to share it with me. I may be young but I know that I hate going through life completely alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

So, there you have it. The first chapter of my first story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Don't let fear lead the way

**Author: **The Quiet Jo

**Pairing: **Klaine, of course…!

**Rating: **T to M. But rated M to be on the safe side for what's to come in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or anything that has to do with it. Just a big fan like so many others.

**Summary:**

_"You can't let fear stay in the way of us living our lives" Blaine said to me "We can't let them win anymore. We have to create our own happiness"_

_"You're right" I answered him and felt more alive than ever before "Let's do it"_

Kurt and Blaine meet during their sophomore year (They are the same age). They start out with a friendship that could be growing into something more as they decided to keep it all a secret. But they want to live every moment in their life to the fullest and they might have the best idea to do so. KLAINE.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<strong>

_Kurt…_

Three weeks into the semester and my life has not gotten any better. My day started out with the usual dumpster toss but I've managed to escape getting slushied so far. I have glee-club now but wish for it to end. I like glee-club but right now I just want to go home and drown my sorrow in lots of coffee and my new issue of vogue. I'm going to treat myself with a large take-away latte instead of drinking that disgusting coffee that you just mix in the cup which my dad always buys.

I look up at the clock and realize that it's only ten minutes left until the end of the day. Relief washes over me as I have once again manage to come out of another school day alive.

"Okay, so the solo will be given to Rachel for our performance during next week's school assembly" Mr. Shuster says and most of the group complains.

"We all know that it is for the best" Rachel stands up and says with a confident smile on her face. Someone should really pull that girl's feet back to the ground because she is up swaying among the clouds in the sky.

"Don't you think that we should all be given a chance at that solo" Quinn states "I didn't join to stay in the back and look pretty. I joined because I can sing and want to be given the opportunity" She couldn't hide the irritation in her voice but I understand it. I'm still not sure why she joined glee-club. Quinn Fabray is popular and a cheerleader and I can't figure out her angle. She hates people like us, who have a passion for the art. In the past she has had no trouble showing it. I can't help but wonder what her approach is along with the other two cheerleaders who joined, Brittany and Santana? But I guess people can change, even the hopeless cases. Maybe that leaves some hope for Rachel as well. I hide a giggle under my breath as I look over at Rachel standing in front of us all with her confident hitting us all in the face.

"Giving me the solo is best for the glee-club at this point because we all know that I have the most talent and experience _and_ if we want to show the school how good we are then going with me is the best option"

"We should showcase the entire group's talent" Mercedes joins in "We aren't just one voice and we all want a taste of the spotlight" I can't help but get tired of this constant fighting. I want a solo as well but know that it is a dead end battle. Even though no one has my voice the songs that I like to sing isn't something that the judges at sectionals want to hear, at least not according to Mr. Shue and Rachel. Apparently boys should stick to singing boy-songs and girls should stick to singing girl-songs. But I'm not going to say anything. I really like being in glee-club and I am afraid that the longing for the spotlight will tear the group apart. Not that Mercedes isn't right.

"Well for this time we will go with Rachel and that's final" Mr. Shue made sure that the word had gotten out and that he didn't have any intention of bringing up the subject again. I could see Mercedes sitting with her arms crossed and a stern look upon her face. I hope that I can escape her and not having to listen to her yet again complaining about Rachel getting another solo. I agree with her and all, but I got enough on my plate as it is and don't want to hear her complain. Sometimes you just have to face the fact that life is unfair, just like I have.

The bell rang and the school day ended. I got up quickly and rushed to my locker before anyone had the chance to catch up with me. The hallway was a crowded place and I did my best to get to my locker untouched. I got my bag and books and hurried out of to school and to my car. Which I usually park as far away as possible, I don't want any idiotic football players trashing it.

I got into my car and headed over to the coffee shop down town. I turn up the radio so the music was blasting through the speakers and I was singing at the top of my lungs. This is the best way to forget everything and just clear your mind.

I drove up to the coffee shop and parked my car. I grabbed my bag from the passenger seat and walked over to the Lima Bean. The great thing about this place; no idiotic football players who harass you the first chance they get. The place was crowded and the line was long. I didn't have to look at the menu to know what to order and took my place in the line right away.

I took up my phone seeing if I had any new messages. I had one from Mercedes where she wanted me to call her because of what happened in glee-club. I sighed annoyed and put my phone back into my pocket as it was my turn to order.

On my way out with my large coffee in my right hand the phone rang. I took it up and answered before looking at the display to see who was calling.

"Kurt Hummel speaking"

"It's me Kurt. We have to talk about glee" Mercedes said on the other end. I took a sip of my coffee and walk out the door of the coffee shop. I didn't know what to say but I also didn't want to upset Mercedes either since I did agree with her.

"Sure" was all I could come up with.

"Okay, so we all want a chance at solos and it's time to show Mr. Shue that we won't stand for it anymore"

"What's the plan?"

"It's still being worked on, but are you in?" No, not really but I couldn't say that. I stopped for a second on the sidewalk leaning against the brick wall. I had no choice but to agree or else Mercedes and I would get into a fight and I rather avoid that.

"For you, of course" I began walking towards my car.

"Great, talk more about it tomorrow at school"

"Sure, see you tomorrow" I said and hung up and put my phone in my pocket with my coffee still in my hand fumbling a little but did my best so I wouldn't drop the phone.

I should have paid more attention to where I was walking though. With all of my focus on the coffee and my phone I didn't notice the person coming towards me before it was too late.

_Blaine…_

It was my third Warbler's practice and I was confused. I couldn't keep up with the dancing and the vocal parts were extremely difficult as well. I was trying my best to go by unnoticed in the background so everyone wouldn't see me screwing up.

"Okay take a break" Wes said with a huge sigh. "Seems like we need it" I hope that I wasn't the one who inspired the sigh and the break.

"Hope we get better until our first official performance" David said and came up behind me. "If this is how we're going to be at sectionals we have already lost"

"When is our first official performance?" I asked nervously, knowing that I needed all the time in the world to get ready.

"I think in a month at the mall" So I have one month to learn to dance and sing at the same time. It seemed like David could catch on my nervousness.

"Don't worry you'll get a hang of it before you know it" I gave a small smile and hoped he was right.

The break was over and it was back to dancing and singing or at least trying to. My mind kept working until I got a headache and my throat was dry from all the singing. But I kept doing my best for the next thirty minutes but was more than thankful when the practice was over.

"Well, until next time please go over your steps and make sure you know all the lyrics" Wes instructed us.

"You should be happy you are the new guy" David said. "Wes can be dictator but always take it easy with the newbies" I got my bag from the floor and tagged along David and another Warbler whose name I couldn't recall.

"He is known as a dictator?" I asked not wanting to offend someone. Maybe it was only okay for the people who knew Wes to call him that.

"Absolutely" the Warbler without a name answered "But it is what makes us great and we do have a legacy to uphold. Besides we all want it otherwise we wouldn't be here. We are all good in the Warblers but letting Wes push us is what makes us great"

"Sounds like we should be lucky to have Wes" I stated with a shy smile on my face. It made me happy to be a part of a group that have goals and a passion that brings us all together.

"Well see you around Blaine" The warbler said and took off so it was just David and I left as we were heading out to the parking lot.

"Hope the warbler practice didn't freak you out?" David asked and opened the door for me out of the school.

"No, it's just different" I'm kind of shy and really don't want to be a burden and therefore don't admit that the practice have me freak out, not completely but a little bit. How am I supposed to dance and sing in front of people? On stage? Just the thought of it make my legs tremble.

"You didn't have glee-club at your old school?"

"No, my old school wasn't anything at all like Dalton" So thank god for me being out of there.

"Well, we are all glad that you've chosen to attend Dalton" This made my heart go warm. I have never heard before that people actually wanted to be my friend. It was so surreal to me and something that only happened to others.

"So am I" I said earnestly.

"Can I give you a ride somewhere?" David asked as we stopped in front of his car.

"I'm cool" I said nodded towards my own car.

"Nice ride" David complemented.

"Got it for my sixteenth birthday" From my parents to cheer me up during the summer when I refused to leave my room. Hoping a nice car could bring some happiness into my life. It didn't work though, but it got me out of the house.

"See you tomorrow, bro" David said and stepped into his car. I gave him a light wave and then walked over to mine.

I glanced over at the clock as I got in and noticed that it was still early in the afternoon and I didn't feel like going home right away. After spending the entire summer locked up in my room from fear it was nice to see the sunlight again. To know that the world does go on and I can choose to go on with it.

I felt like experience the world again but was slightly afraid of doing it here in Westerville since all the people from my old school hang out here. But I have to start somewhere. My parents were out of town so they wouldn't be home waiting for me. For once I could appreciate that.

I sensed that life slowly coming back to me and I felt something that I haven't felt in a long time, the will to live. No to let what happen to me hold me back as I know I can fight it. I might not be strong enough to be who I am, but maybe I can be something.

…

After I've gotten into my car and out of Westerville I had no clue where to go. I was heading down the highway with no plans in my mind. I just let the road take me wherever it wanted me to go.

The only problem with driving is that I easily get tired of it. It is always fun in the beginning but after a while it is the same thing over and over again. So I tend to lose my focus which is not good at all. So when I saw the sign that said "Welcome to Lima" I figured it was best to turn around and head home. But before I could do that I needed something to keep me awake for the ride back.

When I look back at my life and I am older this will always be the moment that changed it. Maybe it is even faith, though I am not sure if I believe in God and faith?

Why did I end up going to Lima anyway? Was it because for the first time in my life I had something that could be of a resemblance to what some people refer to as friends and this made carefree for a moment? Maybe it had to do with the warbler's practice that didn't go too well for me but for the first time in my life I was part of something bigger than myself as I belonged to a group and wanted that feeling to last a little longer? It could be because if I went home no one would be there waiting for me and the happiness and bliss from the day would be gone and replaced by the feeling of dread and fears as my home reminds me too much of what has happened to me?

Whatever it was that made me drove to Lima that day I am grateful for it. Life works in mysterious ways sometimes and there is a tiny part of me that believes that somewhere there is someone who thinks that I have suffered enough. That it is time for me to be happy and experience the happiness the world has to offer.

_Kurt…_

It was with a loud bang that I walked into the person coming opposite me. I had no time to react and before I knew it my entire cup of coffee was all over my jacket.

"Shit" I said out loud and looked down at the jacket. It was drained with coffee and I knew that I would never get it out. It is too bad that my white Alexander McQueen jacket don't go with coffee stains.

"Are you okay?" the person I bumped into asked. It wasn't until then that realized that the crash had required another person. I looked up to be faced with a beautiful boy that I looked to be around my age. He had black hair with tons of gel in it and hazel eyes that matched his defined cheek bones and warm smile. He was dress in a blazer which appeared to be a school uniform that now was covered in stains of my coffee.

"I'm fine" I felt a little embarrassed since this was all my fault and it seemed as if I cared more about my jacket then the damage I might have caused to his uniform. "How about you?"

"Nothing that the washer can't fix" The boy smiled and it felt like he was taking my appearance in. This made me blush and I looked down on my shoes and the empty coffee cup now lying on the ground to try and hide my flushed face.

"I'm sorry about your coffee" The other boy said and I was forced to look up. His eyes met mine and my entire body responded. My knees got week and my stomach started a colony of butterflies as my mind completely blanked out. "I should pay more attention to where I am walking"

"Umm…" I wanted to say something clever that would impress this boy. But all I came up with was "It was my fault. Got too distracted by my phone"

"That can easily happen" We looked at each other once again and all I could repeat in my head was how gorgeous this boy was. He must be going to a private school _hence_ the blazer but as far as I know there isn't one here in Lima. He could just be visiting someone too? Not that it matters I told myself.

"Yeah, it easily does" There was something about him that made me stay. I could have just said I was sorry for what happened made sure that no harm was done and then continue on. But for some reason I didn't, I stayed.

"So I guess we should both pay attention more next time. So we don't spill coffee on strangers" I laughed weekly and this appeared to make the boy smile.

"Lesson learned" I grabbed the empty cup from the ground to throw it in the nearby trash. I nodded to the boy and then was on my way the trashcan close to my car.

Before I managed to take more than a few steps the other boy spoke up

"Do you think I can replace your coffee? It doesn't seem to serve it's purpose on our clothes…" The boy looked at me waiting for an answerer. I wasn't sure if he was being serious or if this was some dirty trick and he was playing me. The boy didn't look mean and the 'bump in' had been an accident so it couldn't be any of the football players in my school trying to mess with me. _Don't be so paranoid all the time Kurt, there is nice people in this world who mean no harm when they want to be nice to you_, I told myself.

I was about to say yes, take a leap of faith and have coffee with this boy when reality set it in. He may mean no harm with the coffee but if someone saw us they could jump to conclusion and think that we are out on a date. That wouldn't be fair to this nice boy who just is trying to be polite.

The boy noticed my hesitation and looked a little hurt. He then slowly stretched out his hand and introduced himself and I could see him take a deep breath before he spoke.

"My name is Blaine" I couldn't be any lesser so I took his hand.

"I'm Kurt" Electricity shot through my body as our hands touched. A chill went down my spine and I was beginning to get dizzy. I knew at that moment that I couldn't say no. I had to find out more about this boy.

"Coffee sounds good"

Blaine gave me a huge smile and I was completely lost in his gaze.

_Blaine…_

I'm not sure what happened. One minute I was walking from my car and towards the coffee shop and the next I was drenched in coffee and this pretty boy was standing in front of me.

All I remembered was that I had to go back home eventually but decided to stop in Lima to get some coffee before the hour long drive back home. As I got out of my car and headed towards the coffee shop I was absorbing the small town. I have been in Lima before but it had been a long time ago. As I was taking in the surroundings suddenly there was a big crash and I felt something hot sipper down the front of my blazer.

I looked up to see a boy who was around my age worrying about his jacket. There was an empty coffee cup on the ground which explained the hot thing that my blazer now was covered in.

The boy was dressed in an extraordinary outfit existing of a pair skinny jeans, a white jacket and a black sweater along with a pair of shiny combat boots. He had light brown hair and skin resembled porcelain.

What happened between me and the boy was so surreal and I finally managed to speak up. As he looked at me I found myself starring into the most beautiful eyes I've seen in a long time. They were light blue and there was nothing but kindness looking back at me.

We slowly got talking and I couldn't help observing this boy. He seemed kind of nervous and so was I. My heart was beating out of my chest and I was sure that I could hear each beat as it tried to escape.

I wanted to know him. Talk to him. I couldn't believe I had the courage to ask him if he wanted to go and get coffee, especially with the spring at the top of my baggage. I hoped that he would say yes but could feel him hesitate. It was at that moment that I introduced myself and shook the hand of Kurt.

It wasn't any hand shake; it was the hand shake of the millennium. It felt like a connection had been made through it and that my body finally came alive. I didn't know I had been sleeping but something about Kurt had finally awoken me.

Kurt accepted my offered and I lead the way towards the coffee shop. Last year I came here once so I did know the place. I hadn't been here since then and it had me freaked out a little. I didn't want to relive any of those memories but thought that with Kurt it was a chance worth taking.

I open the door for him and he let out a "Thank you" under his breath and it made my entire body fill up with heat. His voice was so special and I had never heard anyone speak like that before.

We stood in line and no one had anything to say. It was a bit awkward but not as much as you would think. The silence continued until we got all the way to the cashier and I asked him what he wanted.

"A latte" he said with that sweet voice and I had to stop for a second to let the situation sink in. I took a deep breath and then placed my own coffee order.

We got our coffees and found a table in the corner. Kurt looked around a lot and seemed anxious. I hope he wasn't embarrassed to be seen with me. That's when I really started to take in his appearance and couldn't help but wonder if he were like me? If there was a chance that this beautiful boy was gay just like I am?

"So Kurt, you're from Lima?" I begin not knowing how to start a conversation but I was growing tired of the silence. Plus, I really wanted to hear this boy talk and find out more about him.

"Yes, from the very beginning" he said shyly but a tiny grinned escaped his lips. "How about you?"

"Westerville" I answered slowly and he nodded in a response.

"And the whole blazer thing?" he asked me and nodded towards my uniform.

"For my school" I explained. "I go to Dalton Academy" I hoped he didn't think I was a spoiled brat for attending private school.

"That explains it" We both took a sip of our coffee and it was back to silence but our eyes locked and it was magnetizing. This boy could make me feel so alive and it hadn't been more than fifteen minutes since I met him.

"I hope I'm not keeping you from somewhere?" Kurt asked me sincerely. He definitely wasn't, he was only giving me reason to stay but I couldn't tell him that so I only replied with a simple

"No"

"Oh, good" Then it was back to drinking our coffees.

This was continued for several minutes. The small questions along with sips of coffee and silence. But the more we got to talk the easier the conversation was getting and soon we are both full in talking about nothing and everything at the same time. I was so at ease around this boy that it was hard to forget that this was the first time that we met.

I found out a lot about Kurt during the next half hour that we spent together. He lived here in Lima with his father who owned a garage and was a mechanic. He attended McKinley High and had a great passion for fashion. He read vogue just like I do something that I didn't admit right away though. We talked about school and clothes and television. We didn't touch any deeper subjects but it still felt really good talking to him. I decided that I didn't want to tell him about the Warbler's in case he thought it was geeky and lame. I know that if there had been a glee-club at my last school those who were parts of it would be called losers.

"I should be going…" Kurt said after all of our talking.

"Yeah me too" I was a little sad to see this conversation and my time with him end. I wanted to ask for his number but I was afraid that he might get the wrong idea. He didn't know I was gay but if I asked for his number he could suspect it and get angry that I didn't say anything about it. But there is a small part of me that thinks that there is a slight chance that he might be into guys as well but I'm a too big of a coward to ask. And if I did ask that would mean that he would find out about me and I can't let that happen. No one at Dalton can know about me. It might screw everything up when things are finally going so well.

"So it was nice meeting you Kurt" I said sincerely.

"You too" We both walked towards the exit of the coffee shop and our time together was drawing towards an end. This was it. No more time with this beautiful boy.

The place was beginning to thin out and just as we were both walking out of the door I saw something flicker in Kurt's eyes. Something that looked like fear. The boy's posture changed and he slowly looked down to the ground.

"I forgot my scarf inside. But thanks for the coffee" He gave me weak smile and a small wave and then headed inside again. I was left speechless. As far as I remembered Kurt never wore a scarf and the fact that he seemed frighten made me a bit concerned. I didn't know if I should go after him or just let him be? I did the latter and left the coffee shop. I didn't know this boy after all and I didn't want to pry.

I left the coffee place with a bad feeling but I felt like there was nothing I could do about it. I walked towards my car and on the way I a passed two guys. They were both wearing varsity jackets and looked big and mean. They were laughing and had the attitude that the whole world was beneath them. I surely know _that_ type. The one thing I appreciate about Dalton the most is that the school doesn't have a football team.

As I looked back at the two boys I could see the letters WMHS on the back of their jackets and figured that they most go to the same school as Kurt. _Too bad for him_. I shrugged the thought out of my head and got into my car. There was no idea in continuing worrying about Kurt since this was the first and last time I would meet him. Our paths were only destined to be crossed this one time. But it was a moment of time that I will keep close to my heart for a long time after this and a moment of time that has given me a reason to smile again.

MY body was warm and I drove away with the biggest grin on my face and only one word on my mind, KURT.

_Kurt…_

I can't believe that I got to have coffee with a guy that I just crashed into. Especially not with a guy as gorgeous and sweet as Blaine turned out to be. In the beginning I was very nervous and shy but eventually I eased into the conversation.

It all went great and I could relax around him even though I kept looking around for people who attended McKinley hoping no one would see us together.

During our entire time together I kept taking his appearance in or put it bluntly I was checking him out but trying to do so without him noticing. I think I was successful. The butterflies in my stomach kept increasing one by one after every moment we shared with each other. I wished that I could see him again after this and to find out more about him. He gave me these looks from time to time while we were talking and it gave me hope that maybe he was into boys and therefore he could be into me. Because I was definitely into him.

I wanted to see him again, if he wasn't into boys than I could use another friend, someone outside of McKinley who knew nothing about me. The idea was appealing. But I was too scared to ask if he wanted to see me again. He could just have asked me for coffee because he felt responsible for the crash; nonetheless it was completely my fault.

While we were walking out of the coffee place I looked over to the end of the parking lot and saw two familiar boys coming towards our direction. My body got stiff just by the sight of the figures, their red jackets and horrible laughs that could be heard all the way to us.

I couldn't let them see me, especially not with Blaine. What if they did something to him because of me? I couldn't have that on my consciousness? It was bad enough that his blazer now was stained with coffee due to my clumsiness. I couldn't be the reason he might he might come home with bruises and being called bad names. It was something that I wouldn't want to wish on anyone.

So I did the first thing that came into my mind. I lied. I told him that I left my scarf inside and walked away and knew that this was the last time I would see Blaine and I didn't even know his last name.

My heart was in the pit of my stomach as I left Blaine alone in the door. I didn't look back. Inside there was no scarf waiting for me but I was also too scared to go outside and face the two football players. One of them happened to be the worst of them all, Karofsky. I visited the restroom so I had the chance to get a locked door between us. I hoped that they wouldn't come in to the coffee shop that they would just continue down town.

I don't know how long I stayed in the restroom but knew that I couldn't stay in there forever. With a deep breath I opened the door and walked out and continued through the shop and out to the parking lot. As I walked I didn't look up one time. I just focused on the safety of my car and getting there in one piece. My heart was beating like a drum in my chest from the fear that I might run into the two boys.

I made it there unharmed and couldn't see Karofsky or anyone else around. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and let a tear stream down my face. I don't know how I can keep this up? The fear of what's waiting around every corner at school is bad enough but having to live with that fear outside of school is more than I can take. When will I ever feel safe?

…

Later that night as I was lying on my bed contemplating life it struck me just how great of a time Blaine and I had shared during the afternoon. If you see past the end of it and the Neanderthals at my school I had one of the best afternoons for as long as I can remember. It was something in the way that he talked to me that made me feel like he was actually paying attention to what I was saying. I'm so used to people either screaming bad things at me or feeling sorry for me because people scream bad things at me among other stuff. This was the first time that I could talk to someone who didn't know about my past or anything about me. It was truly refreshing.

Even my dad had noticed that something was different while we had dinner. He said something about me being unusually cheerful as we sat in front of the TV and eating our spaghetti as we so often do. It's become a tradition in the Hummel household to eat dinner in front of the TV. A habit we picked up after my mom passed away and silences became too unbearable for the two of us at the dinner table. The silence reminded us of the loss.

I turned over to my stomach and reached for the new issue of Vogue that I had been looking forward to read since glee-club. I turned up the volume of the CD player and began reading the first page. I made sure that I got a good look at every picture and that I didn't miss a word.

This didn't work for too long though as my thoughts floated away to one dark haired boy. I couldn't help but wonder if I'll ever get to see him again. Maybe I could look him up on facebook or something. Even if I did find him online I'm pretty sure that I would not have the courage to do something about it. He would just be one of those _what if_? But at least I have one of those now. I guess I am making some progress here in life.

I should just appreciate the wonderful afternoon Blaine and I got to share and be grateful for it. There was nothing more or less to it than that. Just to people having coffee together because there paths temporarily happened to cross with each other.

I was lost in my thoughts when the phone rang from my desk. It couldn't be Blaine calling, right? Because that would just be too good to be true. He wouldn't find my number online or even go looking for it, would he? No, of course he wouldn't. I reasoned with myself.

During my inner monolog the phone kept ringing. I looked at it and whished with all of my body and strength that it would be Blaine calling. _Somehow he had found me_.

I slowly took the phone to my ear without daring to look at the display to get a glimpse of who was calling.

"Hello…" My voice was about to crack from the excitement of who might be answering on the other end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Don't let fear lead the way

**Author: **The Quiet Jo

**Pairing: **Klaine, of course…!

**Rating: **T to M. But rated M to be on the safe side for what's to come in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or anything that has to do with it. Just a big fan like so many others. 

**Summary:**

_"You can't let fear stay in the way of us living our lives" Blaine said to me "We can't let them win anymore. We have to create our own happiness"_

_"You're right" I answered him and felt more alive than ever before "Let's do it"_

Kurt and Blaine meet during their sophomore year (They are the same age). They start out with a friendship that could be growing into something more as they decided to keep it all a secret. But they want to live every moment in their life to the fullest and they might have the best idea to do so. KLAINE.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three<strong>

_Kurt…_

I answered the phone and my heart sighed as I heard the voice on the other end.

"It's me Kurt" Rachel's irritating and speeded voice was sounding through my phone. My head bowed slightly from disappointment I felt like throwing my phone into my white painted walls so it would break apart. Of course Blaine wouldn't call me, how could he? He barely knew who I was and I didn't give him enough information that could lead me to him.

"What do you want Rachel?"

"Have you been talking to Mercedes since school?" I wanted to say no but I am not a good liar.

"Sort of"

"Well apparently she has some big plan where she is going to steal away my solo" She sounded angry. I was thankful that the phone was separating us because this isn't a conversation that I would want to have face to face. Rachel can tend to become a crazy girl if she thinks someone is trying to get in the way of her career and the chance to shine.

"We all just want the same chances at a solo as you get"

"Well, next week's solo is still mine. You tell her that. This is our time to let the school see just how good we are and we all know that I have the most talent of us all. I've been practicing since birth" This girl surely can get on my nerves an. I wish I could just shut her up sometimes but it seems impossible. The one who manage should be awarded with the Nobel peace prize.

"Whatever"

"Are you okay? You sound annoyed? Is it with me? Because this is serious Kurt, you should understand this more than anyone else in the glee-club"

"No I am not annoyed. At least not with you" _Just at the world in general_. "Wait, what do you mean that I should understand more than the rest?"

"You and me are not so different Kurt" Rachel slowed down as she spoke and I could hear that she truly meant what she was saying. "We both know what we want; to be on Broadway and to perform. We have also been gifted with the talent to make it there unlike so many others. I know that you want to feel the fame and the thrill of the crowd almost as much as I do. The only thing that makes us difference is that I fight for what I want. Maybe you should too?"

I was taken aback from what had come out of Rachel Berry's mouth. She admitted that I had talent and dreams. I was stunned from shock and didn't know how to respond.

"You know you basically told me to go up against you for a solo?" I asked her the skepticism escaping my voice.

"Well, sometimes you have to fight for what you want here in life. It's not going to come if you just sit and wait around. I believe that we create our own opportunities and it's about time you do the same. Plus, if anyone in the glee-club stands a chance against me it's you"

I smiled and thankful that Rachel couldn't see it, I couldn't let it get to her head that she can make me smile.

"Thank you"

"Yeah, well just don't go and steal my solo and I'll be happy" She laughed quietly into the phone. "See you tomorrow Kurt"

"Bye" I said and hung up. The conversation left me kind of confused. I still couldn't believe that those words had come from Rachel. She was one of the most competitive people I have ever encountered and she just told me that I should go up against her?

There was one thing about the conversation that stood out more than the rest however. _We create our own opportunities…_

She was right, _so right indeed._ I now knew exactly what I had to do. I got up from my bed with the biggest grin on my face and felt more alive than I have since _like forever. _I then began thinking about the options that did lay before me.

_Blaine…_

What happened during yesterday was still the only thing on my mind. It was another Warbler's practice and I tried my best to focus. The harmony part was hard enough but with all of these steps it tended be overwhelming.

I wished that I had had the confidence to ask Kurt if he was interested in seeing me again or if I could add him on Facebook or something. I just wanted a way to know that what happened was real and not only my imagination. That Kurt really did exist.

The practice continued and I tried to pull my focus but I failed miserably. My mind kept going back to a pair of light blue eyes and a voice that felt like wool against my skin when it spoke.

Eventually this practice ended as well. I was waiting for Wes to call out on my lack of focus and poorly song and dance, but he didn't. I guess that they didn't want to freak out the new guy. But they should because I suck big time.

"Alright, see you all tomorrow afternoon" Wes said and let us go. I was thinking about asking for extra help from Wes or David but at the same time I didn't want to point out that I was struggling either. There was a chance that they hadn't noticed. Instead I would just go home and work on it and try my best to forget about Kurt and what his ass looked in those skinny jeans.

The forgetting part wouldn't be easy I realized as I got into my car and found myself sitting there starring out the window and just thinking about the light browned haired boy.

_Kurt…_

If I wanted to meet Blaine again I have to go back to the beginning. Which isn't that long ago, just yesterday, but I still believe that it holds the answerer to my problem.

I was planning it all in my head walking down the hallway of my school to my next class. I walked with my head held high and didn't bother to pay any attention to the world around me. All my concentration was going into the master plan in my head.

I shouldn't have been ignorant to the world around me I found out too late. The hallway was filled with people getting to their next classes and hurrying to finish their conversation before the bell rang.

I felt a push at my side and was pulled out of my thoughts by the sudden pain. I looked up to be faced with one of the football players. I stiffened and didn't move. I hoped that he would just continue along but I saw the rest of the football team coming at the end of the hallway. My heart sank and I feared what was coming next. Would it be harsh words or another push?

The football players caught up with us too soon and it gave me no time to escape.

"What's going on here?" Karofsky asked with a mean grin on his face.

"Hummel here pay no attention to where he is walking and came right at me" the football player who pushed me said. I should defend myself in a situation like this but I've learned that it often makes it worse. Talking back seems to be fuel to the Neanderthals.

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" Karofsky asked me and I was too afraid to look him in the eyes. "Maybe Hummel just got a crush and wants to be near you?" They all laughed and I fight back the tears that I could feel forming behind my eyes.

"Well, I don't' want him to touch me" The pusher said and I felt disgusted by their behavior.

"Then we should teach him a lesson" Karofsky said. "If he pushes you, then you should be free to do the same" I wanted to say that they had gotten it all wrong, that he was the one who started it, but knew that it wouldn't make a difference. They came up with lies all the time so that they had reasons to do what they did. Maybe it helped them sleep at night thinking that their actions didn't come from pure hatred.

"You're so right" Then the first football player pushed me in the locker with all the strength that he had.

I flew into the lockers and hit it with my side and part of my back. It was a loud bang and I fell to the ground. The football players all laughed hysterical and then left.

"That's what you get when you don't play nice" one of them said but I didn't look up to find out who the voice belonged to.

My bag had dropped to the floor and opened in the process emptying it of my notebooks and literature so it was all scattered around me. The crowded hallway stopped for a second to take in what happen but no one did anything. Then they all started talking again and going by like nothing happened. I couldn't cry in the middle of the hallway and did my best to fight the tears that wanted to fall down my face so badly. I couldn't show anyone that I was hurt. But I was, both mentally and physically. My back hurt and I knew that I was going to get a big bruise along my back and side when my old one had healed a couple of days ago.

I felt someone come up to me and bended down to help me collect my stuff from the floor.

"I got it" I said and didn't want the help. It was all embarrassing enough.

"You should tell someone Kurt" Mercedes said concerned and I knew that she was worried.

"I don't think that it will make a difference" I told her and hoped she would let it all go. She thought she knew how it all felt, but she didn't and she couldn't until she walked in my shoes. The strength to fight them is so hard to find, particularly when you know that nothing and no one is willing to stop it.

"But if the teachers know what's going on they could help you"

"And you don't think they don't already know? They just don't care, okay?"

"I'm sorry Kurt" The sorry that Mercedes felt for the situation wouldn't change a thing. It all still happens and I just have to live with it.

"Whatever" I said and took my things from Mercedes hands and hurried towards my next class trying to hide the pain that was aching from my back every time I took a step.

…

I was angry over what happened in the hallway earlier. The football players tears me down and I am sick of it. I wish for something that can make me happy outside of school. I might have found that in Blaine yesterday but it all went away as quickly as I found it. But I decided that my plan was still in motion. I had to do the one thing that I could think of which I hope will lead me to Blaine.

After school that day I sat at the Lima Bean and manage to get the same table that Blaine and I had shared yesterday. I placed my coffee on the table and then I waited…

And waited…

And waited… I was beginning to think that my plan wasn't the best. My hopes were that Blaine had wanted to see me again as well. That he would come back for coffee with the hopes of finding me here. But it seemed like it wasn't going to happen. Well, maybe tomorrow or the day after that. I would sit here until the day he comes I decided, but knew that I it could be a long wait, maybe forever.

I had been at the coffee place for about three hours. It wasn't a waste of time entirely; I had gotten through a big part of this week's homework. But I had also gotten through five cups of coffee and was now hyper.

My foot was tapping against the floor and my hands couldn't seem to be still. I debated if I should get more coffee but the waitress changed my last order to decaf and I'm sure she wouldn't serve me anymore. Like a drunken person trying to order more alcohol in a bar with no luck.

It was time to get going or I would be banned from the Lima Bean for the rest of high school and that would be terrible. With one big deep sigh I collected my stuff and headed towards the exit with my hopes washed away.

_Blaine…_

I found myself on the highway yet again. But this time I was driving with my mind set on exactly where I was going unlike yesterday. Kurt wouldn't leave my thoughts and probably won't until I have made it clear that what happened was just a onetime thing.

There wasn't too much I knew about the boy, but there were two things that could lead me to him. I knew he liked coffee and where he attended school. This could be the thing that takes me to him.

I drove into the parking lot outside of the Lima Bean. I checked myself in the rearview mirror. My hair was still in place so I was more than ready to go. But I felt nervous. My hands were shaking a little at the thought of maybe seeing Kurt again.

I tried to talking myself into calmness. The worst thing that could happen was seeing Kurt again and he didn't want to see me. Then there was nothing more to do and I could try my best to forget all about him.

I stepped out of the car and onto the parking lot. The sun was shining and the birds were singing in the trees hopefully that could be the frosting on the cake of a day that could lead me to happiness.

I walked to the coffee shop but stopped in the middle of the parking lot. Stunned at what was waiting in front of me.

_Kurt…_

This couldn't possibly happen. There was no way that I was in my right mind. Something must be playing a trick with me, possibly the sun which shine was about to blind me as I kept my eyes wide open in surprise.

"Hey" I got closer to the person standing in front of me.

"Hey" I let out and had to stop myself from reaching out with my hand to make sure he was real.

We stared at each other for a long moment. No, this was reality. Blaine stood right in front of me. The memory of him hadn't done him justice. There was more shine in his eyes and his smile was warmer than I could remember. How much can you forget in one day?

"So you come here a lot?" Blaine asked me with the biggest beam on his face.

"Lately, yes" I answered him and my heart was melting staring at his beautiful appearance. This was amazing, how could he be here. "What about you? Westerville doesn't have good coffee?"

"Not as good as Lima" Blaine responded but it felt like something more was hiding behind his words.

I took a step closer. I was nervous but at the same time excited. Now I really had to make sure this wasn't the last time I saw him.

"Will you join me for coffee today as well?" Blaine looked at me with hopeful eyes and it took my breath away. Did he want to talk to and meet with me again? This isn't happening, I almost had to pinch my arm but didn't.

"I already had five cups, I think it wouldn't be safe for a sixth" I told him and regretted it as soon as the words left my mouth. I could suffer through another cup of coffee for him. Why didn't I just say yes?

"Oh" Blaine looked hurt from my answerer and I felt the urge to give him a hug and never let go. I didn't though, as I figured it would scare off the boy and he would never return.

"?" I asked him quickly but the words came out incoherently so it was impossible for him to understand what I just said.

Blaine looked at me questioningly but with a rather amused expression. I took a deep breath and hoped that I could keep my cool this time.

"I said. Maybe we could do something else?" Phew, the words were able to leave my mouth. All I needed now was Blaine to say yes and not think I am the biggest idiot alive for asking.

Blaine contemplated my suggestion for a few second before he answered

"Sure" with a huge smile across his face. I was about to jump up and down of joy but luckily I could restrain myself from that embarrassment.

"Cool"

_Blaine…_

I found him. I found Kurt. I did it and it didn't take me much time to do so either. I'm pretty sure that is what people like to call faith.

We were walking towards Kurt's car about to go do something, none of us had any idea of what that something would result in. Now I don't know what they do in Lima to have fun but a part of me didn't care as long as I am in the company of Kurt

Some people would call me a careless idiot for getting into a car with a stranger. Now Kurt may seem harmless but who knows what he can do to me. But I didn't care. I doubted that he would do me any harm other than have the power to break my heart.

We got into Kurt's car and sat in silence for a moment before Kurt asked me what I wanted to do.

"I don't know" I said lightly but liked the idea of hanging out with Kurt and killing time as we had nothing to do.

"Are you hungry?" Kurt asked me and I nodded.

"Maybe we could stop at the drive through and bring the food with us and eat at this great spot I know?" I liked the excitement that could be spotted in his voice.

"Perfect… Let's go" Kurt nodded and then turn on the radio so music was streaming through the speakers. This was so surreal. Sitting in a boy's car and feeling untroubled. All that has happened to me started to take its place in the past and the future felt wide open.

I glanced over at Kurt and gave him the biggest smile I could form. The best part is that he returned it with an even wider one.

_Kurt…_

I drove to the outskirts of Lima after we hit the drive-through. This was a place where we could be alone and no one would come to bother us. The incident at school still had me freaked out and I didn't want to risk meeting anyone who would take pleasure of seeing me hurt. Not when Blaine was with me.

I stopped the car at a big field that was surrounded by forest. This was the quietest place that I knew. I used to come here a lot when I was little together with my mum. We used to pick flowers and then show up at dad's work to surprise him and he always got so happy.

At the nearest end of the field there is a rock which turned out the perfect place to sit and eat our food. It gave us the perfect view of the entire field and the afternoon sun shone right on it heating it up to a comfortable temperature.

We took our seats at the rock and started digging through our food. I don't like junk food but thought that this occasion was the perfect time to ignore that. I did order a salad instead of a hamburger like Blaine did, but it still came from a junk-food place.

We sat in silence eating our food and enjoying life. I wanted to know more about him but was so afraid that he wouldn't want to answerer any of my questions.

"So you drank five cups of coffee?" Blaine asked me amused.

"Kind of" I shook my head and laughed. "I guess I'm addicted to it"

"This was better than coffee so it didn't do much for my sake"

Blaine acted like the perfect boy. The sun was hitting his face perfectly and I have never had the urge to kiss someone the way I wanted to kiss him right this second. I wonder what his lips would taste and how soft they would be. I never kissed anyone and Blaine would make a perfect first kiss.

I knew in that second what I needed to know. I needed to make sure that I wasn't thinking about him in a way that he would never be able to reciprocate.

"Can I ask you something?" My voice was quiet but I couldn't find the strength to speak up.

Blaine nodded and took a sip of his drink.

"Are you… you know?" I couldn't form the words. To be truthful I have never said those words out load about myself so asking someone else was a big deal for me.

"Am I what?" Blaine asked and put down his drink and burger. He didn't sound mad but there was something in his voice that was hard to explain. It was something between him being expectant and sad at the same time.

"Do you like boys?"

It went quiet for a long time and I regretted asking it. We had barley known each other for more than a day and I was already getting into his private business. I observed Blaine closely and after a while he nodded. It was not a big nod and I could easily have missed it if it weren't for the fact that I hadn't taken my gaze off of him for the entire time.

"Wow" I said quietly to myself. Never before have I met someone who is just like me. It was a huge relief to know that I am not alone.

"So are you too, you know?"

"Yes. I am gay" That was the first time I said it out loud. It was such a huge liberation to have done it and a wide grinned started to spread across my face.

"Why are you smiling?" Blaine asked a little shocked.

"You're the first person I have told it too and it feels good not to hold it in anymore" He nodded like he understood what I meant and finally someone actually did.

"So you haven't told anyone? Not even your parents?"

"No. My dad doesn't know neither does my friends or anyone at school. But I think that they all suspect it but I have never confirmed it, no" I sighed and relaxed a bit over what happened. It was finally out, not to the entire world but to one person at least. "Do people know about you?"

"My parents do and everyone at my old school. But I haven't told anyone at Dalton. It didn't work out so great at my old school so I like to keep it to myself and try to ignore it the best that I can"

"Yeah, I like to keep it under the radar for as long as I can too. My life is bad enough at school as it is. I don't need to give people anymore reasons to bully me than they already have"

_Blaine…_

My time with Kurt was somewhat revolutionary for me. We talked and had an open conversation and I told him things about myself that I haven't told anyone except my parents and one other person.

The best part of it all was that I was right about him. We were both gay. When we talked honestly with each other I could feel the connection between us and I knew that this would not be the last time we would get to see each other. There was something that kept us both coming back for more.

I know that we hadn't known each other for more than a day but nobody could deny the fact that I had made I knew friend.

So when we said good bye that evening in the parking lot outside the Lima Bean we exchanged phone numbers so we could talk and meet up again. I carefully put my number into Kurt's phone and then gave it to him.

"I had a really good time" Kurt said to me as we were about to part.

"Me too" I admitted.

"Is it okay if this…" Kurt motioned with the hand between the two of us and I instantly knew that he was referring to our relationship or whatever you liked to call it "…Stays between the two of us?"

"I prefer it that way" and Kurt sighed from relief. We both weren't ready to show the world our new found friendship and to be honest what we share now feels so personal that I don't want anyone else to come in between what we have and ruin it. If I told my parents that I had made friends with Kurt they would be furious, especially my dad. I don't how the boys at Dalton and in the Warblers would react but I rather not know, if that is an option.

"Good"

"So can I see you again soon?" With any luck he would say yes.

"I guess you can call me or text me" Kurt answered happily. I wanted to give him hug or something to show how much of a good time I had but felt like it was too early in our relationship. I settled for a proper wave before I walked over to my car and drove away from Lima and Kurt but this time with a chance to see him again.

My heart was making somersaults in my chest from happiness and if I didn't stop smiling soon I fear my mouth may get stuck in that position.

_Kurt…_

I walked through the front door of my house to find my dad eating in front of the TV. My face felt flushed from my time with Blaine but I tried my best to hide the happiness from my Dad. I had to make sure that he wouldn't expect a thing of what was going on.

I took a seat next to him on the couched and whimpered slightly from the pain in my back that the locker smash had caused.

"Where were you?" My dad asked an took a bite from his food.

"Mercedes" I said shortly knowing that I am not a good liar.

"Okay" I guess that if I'm lucky from here on now my dad will think that I am spending a lot of time with Mercedes. "Did you have a good time?"

"The best" I gave my dad a kiss on the cheek "I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow"

I got up from the coach and headed down to my room. As soon as I closed the door I did a little dance from happiness and then ended up on my bed. I starred up at the white ceiling and thought of Blaine.

We were friends now. Maybe one day we could be more but for now we were friends. It was too good to be true. I, Kurt Hummel, just made a new real friend.

My phone beeped in the pocket of my jeans and my heart skipped a beat hoping it would be Blaine leaving a message. I recalled last night and the situation felt familiar. The difference now was that now actually had my number now so it wouldn't be out of the blue if he could contacted me.

I looked at the phone and saw that I had one new message.

**I had a great time with you today. Was wondering if you wanted to do it again this weekend or something else? – Blaine**

I threw my legs up in the air like I was running when I saw his message but remembered the pain in my back as it became overbearing with ache and had to stop. I ponder over what I should answerer him and wrote him back.

**I had a great time too, the best and I can totally meet up this weekend. Can't wait… See you then. ;-) - Kurt**

I hoped the winking part wouldn't be too much or too seductive but I still went with it. I pressed send knowing that I would be having a hard time sleeping tonight because one dark haired boy would be occupying my thoughts and if I could get any sleep he would definitely be in my dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Don't let fear lead the way

**Author: **Me; aka The Quiet Jo

**Pairing: **Klaine, of course…!

**Rating: **T to M. But rated M to be on the safe side for what's to come in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or anything that has to do with it. Just a big fan like so many others. 

**Summary:**

_"You can't let fear stay in the way of us living our lives" Blaine said to me "We can't let them win anymore. We have to create our own happiness"_

_"You're right" I answered him and felt more alive than ever before "Let's do it"_

Kurt and Blaine meet during their sophomore year (They are the same age). They start out with a friendship that could be growing into something more as they decided to keep it all a secret. But they want to live every moment in their life to the fullest and they might have the best idea to do so. KLAINE.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

_Kurt…_

My weekend with Blaine was looming just around the corner but it didn't seem to get here fast enough. It is Friday and it was only last night that Blaine had sent me the text asking if we could do something this weekend. And it was only yesterday that we spent an amazing afternoon together after finally meeting each other again. I did my best trying not to think about him too much but I found it rather difficult. Every time I had a spare moment my head wandered straight over to the dark haired boy with the pretty hazel eyes. I am a hopeless case and I spent most of last night convincing myself that what I Blaine have is _just_ was the beginning of a beautiful friendship and nothing more. He hadn't spent the entire night trying to get to sleep but failing in doing so thinking about how perfect we would be together and what it would feel if our lips joined in a moment of heat and passion. That was only freaky little me. We had barley met each other. I knew there would be no lips touching now or maybe _ever _between the two of us.

I breathed and inhaled the clear but yet warm autumn air. It was unusual hot for this time of the year and people were still dressing in summer clothing in the middle of September. I however did not participate in such craziness and wore one of my outfits I had picked out over the summer. With my skinny jeans, leather jacket and converse shoes I tried my best to be _me_ and still fit in. Today was not a day for unwanted attention. My back was still covered in a big blue bruise from earlier and the pain had only gone from throbbing to hurting. There was no need to add another bruise or more pain to my still aching body. The same goes for the name-calling and the verbal bullying. My goal is to get through the day without a scratch and then go home and plan for the weekend. My nerves got to me at the thought of tomorrow and made my whole body jittery.

With another breath of the autumn air refreshing my lungs I headed towards the entrance of the school. Excitement mixed with my nerves for the weekend was all I could focus on as I made my way to first period. It was only when I sat down and the class started with the teacher ranting about next week's homework that realization hit me and formed a relieved smile across my face. _My goal to get through the day unharmed was passed one of the biggest milestone, getting from the parking lot, grabbing my things from my locker and get to class._ With the relief of the success for now I allowed my mind to wonder over to Blaine and the two of us. This was going to be an incredible weekend if it could only get here. I almost jumped out of my chair from happiness and eagerness but kept my cool as I scribbled down notes from the board, but my smile grew wider and wider.

…

It is just before practice starts that I step into the choir-room. I'm the last to come in and the one person missing is Mr. Shue. Everyone is seated and I take my usual spot in the last row. I like sitting up here since it gives me a full view of all the others. I'm still not comfortable with the new ones that have joined us recently. Finn, but especially Puck had upon until a few weeks ago been a big part of the bullying and the harassment going on at McKinley and most likely still are. I'm grateful that they've started to ignore me on that apartment there are others who are more than happy to cover for them.

I placed my bag at the side of my stool and looked around at everyone who seemed to be occupied with either doing vocal warm-ups (Rachel), fixing hair (Santana and Brittany), yelling at their boyfriends (Quinn) or getting yelled at by their girlfriends (Finn). The rest of the club seem to be distracted as well except for Mercedes who got up from her seat and took the free one next to me instead.

"Hey, Kurt" she said and looked happy to see me. She scooted in closer and then leaned in and talked in a low voice so no one but me could hear her. "I've been talking to Mr. Shue" I could feel her breath against my air "I think he is planning on some changes… Finally"

I guess she talked about her big plan but I was confused. I wondered what she had said and done exactly but there was no time for asking her that as Mr. Shue walked into the choir-room and everybody went quiet.

"Are we going to practice for my solo today?" Rachel asked and I could see Mercedes roll her eyes next to me. "Because although I think _I am_ great the back-up vocals are far from perfect" She looked over at the rest of us in the room and we knew that she referred to every single one of us. No one except for herself could achieve perfection in Rachel's eyes, well not anyone else in the glee-club. But from her phone call earlier in the week I knew that she considered me being talented which coming from Rachel was a huge compliment.

"We will get to next week's solo in a bit" Mr. Shue said to Rachel and then focused on the entire group. "There is something important we need to talk about"

"Not my solo, I hope. Because the song is perfect for me and I wanted to sing it before I was born and has known it since then!" Rachel had a worried look on her face.

"Shut up, dwarf" Santana said to Rachel who responded with a offended look.

"No, nothing is going to happen to your solo during next week. But this is important so I need you all to listen to me closely" The room went quiet and I could see a look of confusion on Brittany's face.

"Are you going to tell us not to eat yellow snow?" The entire room's attention was altered to Brittany in that moment.

"What?" Tina asked and formed the question that lingered in everyone's mind. It was a common fact that Brittany wasn't the brightest tool in the shed. But the things that left her mouth could sometimes puzzle us all.

"Well, you shouldn't eat yellow snow. It taste salty but it's really bad for you"

"Well, I don't think we have to worry about that now since summer is barley over" Mr. Shue clarified for Brittany and she looked happy and content after that. "What I am talking about is affecting the glee-club and I think that most of you will be happy about it"

"Most of us?" Puck asked and it surprised me since I never thought that he cared about the club enough to reflect on what Mr. Shue was saying.

"Well, I hope all of you will be happy about it" Excitement spread around the room among us and Mercedes looked over at me with a smug smile and I knew it had to do with what was happening right now.

"So what is it?" Quinn asked eagerness sipping out of her voice.

"Well, after next week's assembly there will be open auditions for every solo so all of you can get the chance to be in center of attention" Claps and cheering broke out and covered the little sad "No" coming from Rachel. I was clapping and cheering with the rest of the club and knew that I finally had my chance to show everyone what I was made of without having to fight for the chance.

I took Mercedes hand in mine to show my gratitude for what she had done.

"What changed your mind?" Finn asked and the cheering and clapping stopped so that the answerer could be heard.

Mr. Shue threw up his hands in the air like an act of surrender.

"I guess I knew that you were all right" I could see him exchange a quick look with Mercedes "We are a group and _everyone _should, no _deserves_ the chance to get a feel of the spotlight"

"Well, we couldn't agree more" Mercedes said and the rest of us chimed in. Almost everyone, Rachel was sitting with her arms crossed and an angry look up on her face. Then she stood up and took the place in the middle of the room and faced us all.

"You know we will lose at sectionals if you decide this?" she looked at us all closely and ended with Mr. Shue before the floor got interesting for her. "I just want us all to win and have the chance to continue with this club which won't happen if we don't place at sectionals"

"Rachel, you will have the same chance as anyone else at a solo. The one who does it the best gets it" Mr. Shue tried to comfort her and she gave up and took a seat before breathing out

"I hope so"

"So, let us carry on with next week"

What just happened baffled me but also made me glad. I knew that this was for the best and that the club might not survive many more of Rachel's solo requests and Mercedes diva-outbursts because of them. I started going over song selections in my head for when I got the chance to audition. This was going to be so much fun.

_Blaine…_

One, two, three… One, two, three… I tried to get the steps right but it was so hard. I counted slowly in my head and took it one part at a time. I didn't know if I was doing it right since I had nothing to compare it with, I could only hope.

I went over to the end of the room and turned off the music while breathing heavily. I have spent afternoon after school to practice. I knew I needed it but it wasn't easy when there was no one to tell you if you were doing it wrong and show you how to do it right.

I took the bottle of water from my bag and drank a big clunk letting it cool my throat and give me back some energy so I could go at it again. I looked over at my phone to see if I had gotten any texts, namely any from Kurt. I smiled at the thought of him and the idea of the weekend. I wondered what we would end up doing since we hadn't talked that detailed. I was nervous about asking him, not wanting him to cancel on me last minute.

"What are you doing?" I jumped at the voice coming from behind me. I turned around saw David standing in the door to the choir-room.

"Practicing" I said feeling shy. I had no clue if it was common around the Warblers to practice outside of rehearsal and David would look at me as an overachiever.

"Okay" He came closer "How's that going?" I see that he was hiding a laugh under his breath when he took me in. It made me silly and shyer and I looked down at the floor avoiding his eyes. "Sorry, it's just great to see someone actually trying for once. Wes would be so proud if he knew what a dedicated Warbler you are"

"I'm not doing that good, though" I said honestly and lifted my gaze and met David's. "It's hard to remember the steps and doing them at the same time as I am singing"

"Well, you are a boy so that is to be expected" David giggled under his breath "I think that is why we are doing so well at competitions. The judges are impressed with the fact that a group of high school boys can sing _and _dance at the same time. Since it is common knowledge that boys have a hard time doing two things at the same time" He explained and it made me feel a little better. That maybe I wasn't a hopeless case at all of this and would learn it sooner or later.

"Do you want help?" David asked me and I was stunned by his proposition so I only nodded in return before all my senses kicked in.

"You don't need to. You probably have somewhere else to be anyway?"

"No, I don't. I know how hard it is in the beginning. I can still barley walk and sing at the same time" he walked over to the stereo and was about to turn the music on as his phone rang.

"Hello" I couldn't here all of the conversation but it was short. He put the phone back in his pocket and then turned around to me with a huge grin on his face.

"We just got help from the expert" David announced.

…

The expert turned out to be the man with the gavel himself, Wes. Together they both spent the rest of the afternoon helping me with my singing and dancing. Towards the end I think I actually started to get better and I had gotten most of the steps down. I was relieved. For a moment there before David showed up I actually contemplated quitting the Warblers before they threw me out head first as they realized their mistake and my lack of talent.

As we left the school the boys asked me if I wanted to follow them and grab a bite to eat. I was so happy over my progress and decided to tag along. This was my chance to make real friends with them and there was something that just clicked telling me that this was a friendship that was meant to be.

I got into my car and followed them to some burger joint that I never been to before. My old school is on the other side of town and belongs to another school district so most students from there don't hang around this part of Westerville so hopefully I wouldn't run into some unwanted people.

The three of us walked into the restaurant and got a table in the corner by one of the small windows. The place was filled with people and I recognized many from Dalton, the blazers made it fairly easy. We took our place at the table and placed our orders and I felt quite comfortable. This was much better than going home and eating another meal from the microwave alone in silence with no company but the television.

"How do you like Dalton so far?" Wes asked me and then took a sip from his soda. I contemplated my answerer to make sure I wouldn't give away too much of my old life.

"I like it. It's nice and being a Warbler is really cool"

"I know. We are like rock stars" David let out and high fived Wes on the other side of the table and I laughed. How many people don't want to be rock stars?

"So are you sad that you left your old school?" NO, I screamed in my head but couldn't do so out loud. This was also answerer that needed careful planning.

"I guess you could say that my old school wasn't for me"

"I know what you mean" Wes said "Dalton is the place for us with higher ambitions and give us the chance to get into a great college"

"And have the money" David said and raised his glass in the air to his saying. "So man, did you leave a girlfriend behind or what?"

This was it. This was my chance to tell them that I am gay. But my fear got to me and I just shook my head as his answerer. I didn't exactly lie.

"I bet that girls are all over you?" Wes asked me and continued before I got the chance to even begin to form an answerer to his question. "You have that soulful shyness that girls _love_" David nodded in agreement.

Girls used to talk to me but I always turned them down afraid that they would figure out that I wasn't playing for their team. When everyone found out that I was gay the girls gave upon me knowing that they I stood no chance. I sighed as I thought about my old school and my past.

"Not more than anyone else" I mumbled and saw that our food was coming. I was thankful for the waitress when she interrupted or conversation and placed our burgers in front of us, still steaming hot right from the grill. I hoped that I could avoid the subject of myself for the rest of the day. It brought up a lot and I was nowhere ready to talk to Wes and David about it. With them I only wanted to focus on my future.

…

I was able to lead the conversation from myself to more ordinary topics like homework and movies. I had a good time with the two boys and it was nice to become closer with them and finding my place at Dalton.

I was tired when I closed the front door at home and threw my bag right on the floor. No one would notice anyway, one of the perks of being home alone.

I grabbed my phone and saw that I had a new text from Kurt waiting for me. My body responded with heating up as the blue-eyed boy entered my mind.

**Was wondering which day you wanted to meet up this weekend? – Kurt. **

I was glad that he had no plans on cancelling on me as I may have feared for a while. The idea that Kurt had texted me and not the other way around filled me with happiness.

**How about tomorrow? – Blaine**

I pressed send and lay my phone on the coffee table in the living room and sprawled myself out on the sofa. I reached for the remote when my phone buzzed. Kurt had answered me rather quickly, like he was waiting right by the phone for my answerer.

**Tomorrow is great! What would you like to do? There is a big chance that it will rain so doing something outside might not be the best idea. –Kurt.**

I contemplated our options thoroughly before texting him back. I didn't want to seem too forward but also knew that if we went to a public place the chances of someone seeing the two of us together was rather big. Kurt and I had said that it was better if no one knew that we would be hanging out but there was also a part of me that wanted the chance to get to know him without interference. This was the one person that I had the chance to show who I truly am and who I feel won't judge me for it, it was more likely that he would understand exactly what I am going through.

I hesitated before I pressed send.

**We can hang out at my place? My parents are out of town. – Blaine**

I looked at the message that I had sent him and regretted it as soon as I had pressed sent. He must think I am a creep that just wants to get him alone… ugh. I was tapping my right foot impatiently against the floor but didn't notice the sound it was making. I just kept starring at the phone hoping that Kurt would answerer me soon. I wasn't a creep and I hope he knew that my intentions by the text were only good and honorable.

Then the phone buzzed and I was afraid to look at it. I collected courage and grabbed the phone.

**Excellent. What time shall I come and I need the address? – Kurt**

I jumped up from the sofa in relief. He didn't think I was a creep. I made a little victory dance, but I don't know what I had won? Then I texted him back.

_Kurt…_

I sat in my car outside of what I hoped is Blaine's house. I have never been to Westerville where he apparently lives. His house was huge from the outside and the rest of the houses on his streets was as well. I figured out before that his parents had money since he can afford to go to private school. But so much money that it could buy this house? Never could've guessed it since the house was enormous to say the least.

It made me intimidated to think of the money Blaine could have. Rich people have the ability to afford stuff that I can only long for, namely designer clothes. Most clothes I do own are designer ones but that is the results of savings, sacrificing and a lot of persuasion of my dad. But most of all I felt uneasy that Blaine may be loaded and I am not. What if he doesn't want to hang out with me when he finds out I don't own a trust fund. Not that I have ever implied that I have one, but who knows what he will think?

_Well, if he doesn't want to hang out with me because I don't have as much money then he is a jerk and I am better off without him, right? _I tried telling myself but knew that deep down that this might be my only chance to form some kind of friendship with someone who I can relate to. Therefore I would most likely not turn my back on Blaine if he looks down on me for the lack of wealth in my family.

I took one last look in the rearview mirror and made sure that my hair was fixed to perfection. I glanced down at my outfit and made sure that it had no wrinkles. The entire morning was dedicated to find the perfect outfit. It had to be absolutely flawless. It couldn't look as though I had tried too much with my clothes since this wasn't a date but at the same time I couldn't wear something simple. I need to be dressed for opportunities that might show in the future, just in case friendship isn't all that's going to come out of the two of us meeting. _I know I am a hopeless case. _I sighed big and told myself that my appearance could not get any better.

I walked up towards the big house and was impressed by the perfect mowed lawn that seems to be unnatural green. The sky was dark and a few light rain drops fell from the grey clouds. It was good that we decided to meet here, my hair don't do well with rain.

I rang the bell next to the big door and waited. I figured it must take him some time to get to the door with the house being humongous. I took another look around and was struck by how everything was so well-kept. Just like the grass was unnatural green, the house was in perfect condition. I couldn't find a single spot where the color would be flaking off.

As I was taking in the house and it's surrounding the door opened. There he was again. This would be the third time we would meet. He had a genuine smile on his face and I knew that he really wanted to meet me, something I'm not use to.

"Hi" he said and I was trying to form a response but was left breathless from his smile and those piercing eyes as they met mine. All I could do was grin at him and I guess he caught up on my nervousness. "Come on in" he opened the door wider so I could pass him.

After a deep breath I managed to say a small hello. I was a bit hesitant to follow him into the house since when I thought about it I barely knew the guy. Sure, we had been alone during the week when we had our dinner-picnic, but truthfully we are strangers to each other. And I have been taught not to talk to strangers and certainly not follow them into their homes.

_What the hell Kurt, you got to live a little. You can never move forward in life if you don't take any chances. _I let out a breath and finally reality caught up with me. I was actually in another boy's home and we were actually about to hang out. A huge smile spread across my face.

"So…" I said and took a look around from where I was standing. If the outside seemed flawless it was nothing compared to the inside of the house. Everything was shining. The hardwood floor must be cleaned every day and the huge oil paintings was more colorful than I thought was possible. "This is where you live?" This was a stupid question coming from me. Of course this is where he lived, why else would we be here?

"Yeah" Blaine said I had a hard time figuring out the look on his face. He seemed sad at answering my question. So I thought that it was better to leave it alone.

"Are you hungry?" Blaine asked me and I was grateful for it. Sure, I was a little hungry but most of all I was gratified for him easing the slight tension that was between the two of us.

"Sure" I followed him into what I assumed would be the kitchen. The first thing that I was met with was light. The entire kitchen was filled with brightness. The walls were white and what should have been a wall was instead a numerous of windows displaying the view of the back garden. They had a pool and the garden was covered in more unnatural green grass. I have never been to a place this big and beautiful. I was afraid of moving with the risk breaking something.

"So, I am not a very good cook but I do make delicious sandwiches?" Blaine offered.

"Sounds good to me"

Blaine started grabbing things from the fridge and I offered to help but he declined the offer and said that I was the guest and shouldn't have to help. We didn't talk much as he made our lunch. There was an only light conversation about the weather and such.

When he was done with the cooking he placed two plates on kitchen counter and we began to eat our meal.

The conversation continued and I have to admit that I was nervous in the presence of Blaine. He is so handsome and so perfect that it should be unreal. Also knowing how cruel people can be from own experience makes it hard for me to trust people. But the more time we spent together the more I realized that I have nothing to worry about, Blaine is a true gentleman.

"Would you like to watch a movie or something?" Blaine asked me after we had finished eating.

"Sounds good" I didn't think it was good though. I want to get to know Blaine and the best way for that is by talking, something that is hard to do while watching a movie.

"We can watch it up in my room" I followed him out of the kitchen and through the rest of the house. I wondered what his room would look like, if it was as neat and clean as the rest of the house. I had this feeling walking around in this huge house that people rarely lived here. Not only was everything extremely spotless but the entire house appeared to be hardly ever touched. At home there are faults and cracks in each and every room from our living. Especially with my clumsy dad who tends to drop anything he holds for longer than a few seconds, something the floors have suffered greatly from over the years.

We barley spoke on our way to his room. I was busy with getting a good look on everything we passed. Soon we were outside of what I assumed to be Blaine's room. He carefully opened his door and I was faced with what must be the most homily room in the entire house. Here you could see that he had been living.

I felt myself relax while stepping into the room. In here I wouldn't have to risk breaking anything and it was nice to be in a room where the floors wouldn't be starring back at me with my own reflection.

I took a good look around the room and then nodded in approval.

"This room is my favorite so far" I could see Blaine blush as I said this.

"Mine too" He walked over to his bed and took a seat at the edge. I didn't know what to do with myself and just stood there watching him.

"You can sit next to me if you want?" Blaine said and I felt stupid for not following him. I hoped he didn't think that I was uncomfortable around him, I was just nervous. Never have I before been in another boy's room, especially not another gay boy's room.

I took a seat next to Blaine on his bed and made sure not to sit too close to him.

"You're room is so different from the rest of the house" It wasn't meant as a question just a statement.

"Mm" Blaine agreed and I could hear the sadness in his voice again. He shook his head as to get rid of the thoughts occupying his mind. He looked over at me with intense eyes and then sighed slowly. "This is nice"

"What is?" I asked him quiet.

"Hanging out" I nodded in agreement and knew what he meant. A comfortable silence followed. This is how life is supposed to be! Being with people where you don't always have to talk, when silence can be described as comfortable.

I was lost in thought so I jumped out of surprise when Blaine asked me

"How about we watch that movie?"

…

Blaine put on some old comedy and we stayed on his bed and watch the movie mostly in silence.

As the end titles of the movie were rolling by Blaine got up from the bed and turned on the lights and then got back to the bed. He took a seat closer to me than the one before; I wondered if he had done so on purpose. He reached for the bowl of popcorn and offered me. Normally I wouldn't eat popcorn, it's not good for your skin, but since it was Blaine offering I couldn't say no.

"So, Kurt?" Blaine looked me in the eyes and I felt myself blush knowing that he had his full attention focused on me. "Tell me something about yourself?"

"About me?" I didn't know what to say, what was there to tell him about me. Not very interesting stuff, all lame compared to the luxurious life that Blaine could be living.

"This is the third time we meet and I would like to get to know you" my heart melted as he said those words.

"What would you like to know?"

"How about something simple…"

"Something simple…?"

"Like what's your last name?"

"Hummel" I said and began to laugh. If someone saw the two of us right now they would be confused. Two boys sitting on the same bed asking about each other's last name. They would mostly wonder how we ended up in this situation. I would have a hard time telling anyone how Blaine and I ended up here, right now. The last week is only a big blur as I am trying to recall it.

"I like that name. Kurt Hummel, it suits you"

"Thank you" I said unsure of what to think of that. My name may not be the most common one but I do love it. It was my mother who chose the name Kurt and it's something that I will always have from her.

"Mines Anderson by the way"

"Well that name suits you too" I said and hoped he could understand me from the little giggle noise that escaped my mouth. "Blaine Anderson"

"So we have our full names what else can you tell me about yourself?"

"Um?" I was back to being unsure of what to say.

"Well, you live in Lima? You live there with your family, any brothers or sisters?" How did I respond to that? My mum is dead it's not something that I like to tell any stranger but I knew that Blaine _wanted_ to know more about me. And he did know something about me that no one in the entire world knows. The boy in front of me knows exactly who I am and with him I shouldn't have to hide.

"I live in Lima that's right…" I said slowly trying to form a good way to respond to the next part. "…and I live there with my dad" I ended quietly.

"Okay" Blaine said. He didn't ask me about my mother, like he knew that I was not comfortable discussing it.

"You live here with your parents?"

"Yes, the three of us right now but I have an older sister who's in her last year of college" I nodded that I understood him. Silenced lingered between us once again. But it was only comfortable silence.

"Can I ask you something?" I suddenly remembered something from our conversation earlier in the week.

"Sure" Blaine said and made himself more comfortable on the bed. I did the same and brought my knees up so that my chin was resting on them and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"Earlier when you said that you were… I mean are…" I tried to say it out load.

"That I am gay" Blaine filled in for me. "It's okay Kurt. I know how hard it is. But the more times you say it out load the easier it's going to be and the less scary it's going to be"

"Are you okay with being gay?" it wasn't the question that I thought about first but it just popped into my mind.

"I have accepted that I am gay" Blaine said and I knew what he meant by it. "I wish I was more comfortable and that I could tell people of whom I really am, but I am afraid that all they are going to see is my sexuality because there is so much more to me"

"I understand. It's like once it's out you can't take it back. I am so much more than just the fact that I like boys"

"Why does it have to be such a big deal?" Blaine asked. I didn't say anything because I have no answerer to that. "Why can't parents teach their kids from the beginning that some people are straight and some are gay, one aren't more right than the other? It is love and something that we can't control. Then maybe it wouldn't be a shock to people when someone decides to come out-"

"Or maybe you wouldn't have to come out at all?" It seemed like Blaine was lost in his own thoughts and was brought back by my sudden contribution.

"Huh?"

"Well, I think that the perfect idea would be a world where you wouldn't have to come out and make this big declaration regarding your sexuality. That it wouldn't be weird if I am thirteen and says something about liking a boy"

"That seems perfect and one day I hope that the world can be that place" A grin spread across Blaine's face and I felt relief wash over me. This is the first time I talk about these things. The relief of getting it out of my chest is amazing.

"Can I ask you that question now?" I looked over at Blaine and blushed. What we had just shared was one of the most intimate conversations I have ever shared with someone in my life and my feelings seem to be all over the place.

"So that wasn't the question?" He asked me with fake cockiness in his voice.

"No" I looked down at my feet, trying to hide my nerves that must be showing by now.

"Go ahead" he said encouragingly but I failed to notice it since I was too preoccupied with my feet and a tiny hole in my fashionable socks.

"You said that you had come out at your last school but it didn't go too well, what happened?" I looked up and into Blaine's eyes. They were filled with a mix of horror and sadness and I instantly regretted asking. His body became stiff next to mine on the bed and I was so afraid that I had screwed up whatever was bond forming between us.

"I...-" Blaine began to form an answerer and I could tell that I he had a hard time finding his words.

"You don't have to tell me" I said quickly trying to repair the damage that I so stupidly caused. But I really wanted to know. To hear from someone who had gone through what I knew was coming closer and closer for me.

"I want to tell you" Blaine said honestly to me. He reached for my hand and I let him take it. It was the first time I held another boy's hand in mine and it shot electricity from my fingers and through the rest of my body. It could also have to do with the fact that the boy taking my hand was Blaine. Blaine who is this incredible boy who might be too good to be true, but is right now sitting next to me, talking to me and most of all he is holding my hand. I gave him a weak smile and he responded by squeezing my hand. "But it's still hard for me to talk about what happened and I hope that one day I will open up to you. What we have here right now means so much to me. You are the opposite of what I went through at my last school. I know that this is only the third time we meet but there is something about you Kurt that makes me feel safe" I knew exactly what he meant. Feeling the safety of having someone to talk to and someone where I don't feel the need to hide. I focused on my breathing because I was close to tears and I didn't want to cry in front of Blaine. "You make me feel happy and carefree. I don't want to lose that by thinking of the past"

A single tear escaped my eyes and rolled down my cheek. Blaine closed our hands with his free hand and took a deep breath. He stared deep into my eyes. It was scary. In that moment he saw me more than anyone has ever seen me before.

"Do you have trouble in school Kurt? Is that why you asked me?"

"I-I-I…" I wanted to tell him about it all, the pushes, the name-calling and the loneliness from having no one to confide in. But there's was something true to his words. That what we share should be happiness and it would be too dreadful to lose that.

"When we walked out of the coffee shop earlier this week…" Blaine began and I recalled the situation. It was now time for my body to get stiff. The mere thought of Karofsky got me scared to the bone. "You ran back in and you looked frightened" The words were coming slowly from Blaine, giving me the chance to object. I didn't however since what Blaine had figured it out right all by himself. "On my way to my car I passed these football players that must go to your school. Did you hide from them?"

I used my free hand to wipe away the tears that was streaming gently down my face. I guess I was going to cry in front of Blaine, I had no choice. My other hand was still in a firm grip by Blaine's hands and I never wanted him to let go of me.

"It's complicated" I said. But it isn't complicated. It isn't complicated at all. The footballs players at my school are after me and they won't stop until I am miserable enough so I won't return to school.

"Kurt, if there is someone hurting you…" He took a breath and decided carefully which words to use. "You need to tell someone. I know that schools sometimes don't care but it is worth a try"

"Like I said, it's complicated" In the way that everyone already knows but not anyone is willing to do anything. Not even the teachers.

"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to I am here" I don't think that Blaine realized that he had just said the words that I needed to hear. _That he is here for me_.

My phone buzzed from my pocket and Blaine quickly removed his hands from mine. My hand instantly felt cold and lonely. I looked down and saw a text from my dad wondering when I was coming home from Mercedes.

"I should get going. My dad is expecting me"

"Okay" Blaine said gloomily which made me happy. I didn't want to leave but I couldn't risk my dad finding out about us. I don't think my father would approve very much of his son visiting another boy in a town about an hour away that he has only met two times before.

"I'll talk to you later?" I asked hopefully as we were saying our goodbyes in the door.

"Text me when you get home so I know you are safe"

"I will" Then most unexpected thing happened. Blaine reached over and embraced me in a hug. It was quick but warm and tender. I was so surprised by his action that it took me a moment before I could response to it. Our bodies were a perfect fit and as Blaine ended the hug I knew that I was in trouble.

"Bye" I said quickly and hurried towards my car that was parked on the street.

I closed the door of the car and saw that Blaine was gone from his doorway. I let out a huge sigh.

"Kurt Hummel you are in so much trouble" I said out loud. This was so true.

_I think I might just have gotten myself a best friend. And I also think I might be falling in love with him. _

_It has to stop. I can't fall for Blaine. Not when our friendship has barely begun. I will do my best to make it go away. If I want to keep him in my life he can never know. What we share is only friendship and nothing more._

My phone buzzed from my pocket.

**Just wanted to let you know that it was amazing to see you again. Drive safe and don't forget to text me when you get home – Blaine. **

Stopping the feelings might be harder then I first thought I realized as I involuntarily smiled at the text that Blaine just sent me.

It is so true. I am in so much trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**So that was chapter four. Now I am going to go and cry for a bit because Glee won't return in seven weeks. Then I am going to start with chapter five… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Don't let fear lead the way

**Author: **The Quiet Jo

**Pairing: **Klaine, of course…!

**Rating: **T to M. But rated M to be on the safe side for what's to come in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or anything that has to do with it. Just a big fan like so many others.

**Summary:**

"_You can't let fear stay in the way of us living our lives" Blaine said to me "We can't let them win anymore. We have to create our own happiness"_

"_You're right" I answered him and felt more alive than ever before "Let's do it"_

Kurt and Blaine meet during their sophomore year (They are the same age). They start out with a friendship that could be growing into something more as they decided to keep it all a secret. But they want to live every moment in their life to the fullest and they might have the best idea to do so. KLAINE.

**AN:**

This is a short chapter, but I didn't want to put it with the next one.

I would just like to say a big THANK YOU to all of you who have read this story so far. I have a hard time to believe that anyone is actually reading this. A big THANK YOU also goes out to those of you who have alerted, favorited and reviewed this story, making me extremely happy.

Hope you all will enjoy this chapter…

_/ The Quiet Jo _

* * *

><p><span>Chapter five<span>

_Blaine…_

I feel bad, really bad. I lied to Kurt for the first time in our friendship and I hope I don't have to do it again. It's Friday and it's been exactly three weeks and two days since we met. In the few weeks we have known each other we have spent each weekend together hanging out and enjoying each other's company. During the week we try to see each other at least one or two times and we talk every day on the phone. We started out with texts but it soon became phone conversations instead. Hearing his voice makes my day and I think I am slowly becoming addicted to him.

And now I am lying to him. It's not a huge lie and I had to do it. I told him that my parents wanted to have family dinner tonight and I needed to be there so I couldn't meet up with him. That is not the case though. I am right now in the mall in Lima and hoping with all of my might that Kurt won't be here as I am about to perform with the Warblers for the first time.

If I tell Kurt that I am in glee he might laugh at me and think of me as the biggest dork alive. Or it could be even worse. He could want to come here and see me sing and dance and make the biggest fool out of myself. I can't have that. The Warblers will be a part of school while Kurt will be a part of my spare time. The best thing is to keep these two parts of my life separate.

Right now I am scared, nervous and doubting myself when it comes to the performance that's waiting for me around the bend. How can I go up on the stage and remember every single step and line from the song? This was the worst idea I have ever had, joining the Warblers and sing and dance in front of an audience.

"You'll be fine" I hear someone saying from behind me. I look up and see David coming towards me.

"I don't know?" I doubted him while I took slow breaths and tried my best to keep calm.

"You are doing well so far. The first time I was about to go up on stage I threw up in dumpster three times before from nervousness and one time afterwards because of the stress relief when it was all over" David laughed at his own memory. This was supposed to calm me down but instead I only felt sick. _What if I throw up on stage? _Now I have one more thing to be nervous about, great.

But my time to worry was running out as Wes collected the group into a show circle and before I knew it I was standing on the stage as some old grey-haired man introduced us.

I closed my eyes and let the performance take hold of me. I let myself become one with the music. It was wonderful.

_Kurt…_

**Emergency meeting at my place in an hour – Rachel**

I looked down at the text that I had gotten from Rachel little over an hour ago. I had no idea what was going on. I am guessing that she was dissatisfied with some background vocals and had the bright idea to occupy out free Friday afternoon with letting us know how disastrous we sound. I had nowhere else to be since Blaine had blown me off for his family, not that I could blame him. If I had gotten the picture right his parents were barley home so I can understand that he wants to spend time with them.

I was walking up to Rachel's house when Tina and Mercedes joined me.

"Hello Kurt" Tina said and Mercedes come up next to me and linked her arm with mine.

"Hi girls" I said and was glad to see them. They were the closest friends I had at school and I did enjoy there company. It isn't what Blaine and I share, with the honesty and the closeness that I feel with him. But I do consider them my friends.

"Do you have any idea what is going on?" Mercedes asked us.

"Don't care" I heard Santana saying from behind me.

"What are you doing here?" Mercedes asked with a stunned expression on her face.

"I just want to see if her house is as hideous as her clothes" Santana said and passed us with her head held high and knocked on the door. Knocked would be the wrong way to describe it though, she was more banging than knocking.

Rachel opened the door with huge smile plastered on her face and let out a sigh of relief when she saw us. She motioned us to get in and we followed her into the living room.

Her house wasn't as hideous as her clothes but I had a feeling that she wasn't the one who had decorated the inside. I can't help but to feel worry at the thought of what her room might look like if the people who had control over the living room lacked control over her bedroom.

Her living room was crowded and filled with the rest of the members from New Directions. I was surprised to see Puck and Finn here, since I didn't thought they cared enough to show up.

"Why the emergency meeting?" Artie asked from the corner. We all chimed in on his question.

"It better be something important" Quinn stated from where she was sitting on Finn's lap. Rachel shot her a hurtful look. It was no secret that Rachel has a crush on Finn. "Coach Sylvester may kill us for leaving practice early"

"And I had to cancel on my afternoon date. That lessens my chances of getting laid multiply times today with only three more dates to go" Puck said and high fived Finn. The one thing on those two boys' minds is sex.

I took a good look at them. I know Puck has had sex, it's common knowledge. But I wonder if Finn has done it? Looking over at Quinn I doubt it. The head of the celibacy club and a devoted christen won't lose her virginity until she is married, that's what she says at least.

I wonder if I will ever lose my virginity. Sometimes the need for closeness can get overbearing and I hope that one day I will get to experience the power of love and intimacy. _Maybe with Blaine._ No, I can't think of Blaine like that. He is my friend. Only my friend and nothing more.

"It is important" Rachel brought me back.

"Okay, what is it?" I said and took a seat on her sofa next to Mercedes.

"It's about another glee-club"

"We all know about oral intensity and vocal adrenalin, they will most likely beat us" Mercedes clarified next to me.

"That's true" Rachel answered Mercedes. You could hear from her voice that this was serious and it made us all listen more closely. "But there is a new one. They could be a much bigger threat than both Vocal Adrenaline and Oral Intensity"

"Which glee-club?" Quinn asked.

"They call themselves The Warblers"

"Never heard of them before" Quinn frowned trying to recall the name but couldn't.

"Neither have I until this afternoon" Rachel looked around the room and made sure that we were all listening to her before she continued. "I was at the mall with my dads having our Friday afternoon shopping trip. That's when I saw them perform and they were amazing to say the least. My knees are still little weak from seeing them on the stage"

"Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief. "You never think anyone but yourself is good enough. What was so special about them?"

"They were all boys" Rachel said with a look of astonishment on her face. "It was magnetizing. It was all so synchronized and they were all wearing the same blazers. I became a little fan girl from hearing only one song of them"

"So how are we going to be able to compete against a bunch of teenage boys singing in harmony and dancing synchronization?" Tina asked "It makes me hot just thinking about it"

"That's why I called to this emergency meeting" Rachel explained. "We need a plan"

"Okay, we just have to be better" Finn said and everybody agreed. "The only problem is that we still sort of suck"

"We could all wear blazers as well" Brittany suggested.

"Wouldn't that be weird" Puck laughed.

"She's right" Santana agreed with Brittany "If we take away one of the things that makes them special than they'll be weaker. It's the same I do with boys all the time. If you take away one of the things they like the most there is a big possibility of their entire image falling through, it is all connected"

"What is it you take from them?" Tina asked wanting to know Santana's secret.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Santana licked her lips from satisfaction and Puck was making puppy eyes at her. Ugh, teenage hormones, can they be more obvious?

"I don't think that us wearing blazers is the answerer to our problem" I spoke up. Nobody ever listens to me so I was surprised when the room when quiet. "We don't even know if we will be competing against them for sectionals"

"We can't be sure of that, but there is a possibility" Rachel half-agreed with me. "We need a plan and I think I have one"

"Oh, great so you are going to save us?" An uncertain Quinn asked. "Like you even know how to fight dirty" Rachel was about to launch herself at Quinn but luckily Finn manage to stop her in time.

"Let's hear her out before deciding what to do" Rachel quickly calmed down and mumbled a quiet thank you under her breath before continuing telling us about her big plan.

"When I realized that the group performing on stage could be our competition I started doing a little digging. There was this older man by the scene and he looked to be in charge of things. So I asked him where the group was from. Apparently they are from Dalton in Westerville, some fancy private school"

"Dalton?" I said out loud unintentionally. So they went to Blaine's school. He has never mentioned they have a glee-club. Not so weird since he most likely believes that they are the biggest dorks and he don't associate with them.

"You heard of it?"

"No" I lied.

"Whatever" Rachel continued on with her babbling liking the sound of hearing her own voice "As I got talking to this man I learned that he is a big supporter of the arts. I told him about us and our glee-club. He had never heard of us and said that it was a good thing that we met. Because we are all now invited to his house next weekend where he will be having a gathering for all glee-clubs in Ohio" Rachel clapped her hands in joy but the rest of us was left in silence.

"So how is this going to help us?" Mercedes asked.

"Isn't obvious" Rachel looked at all of us with bewilderment that we hadn't figured out her big plan yet. "We will go to this gathering/slash/party and it will give us the biggest chance to check out the completion. Namely the Warblers"

"Partying at some old rich dude's house" Puck liked the idea. "I am in"

_Blaine…_

It was Saturday and Kurt and I were hanging out at his house. His dad was away at work so we didn't have to worry about our friendship being caught.

"You seem quiet today" I said and looked from the television at Kurt. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine Blaine" Kurt gave me a weak smile. I loved it when he smiled. It lit a fire within me.

"Just making sure"

"You don't have to ask me every day if I am fine" I didn't want to bug Kurt about it. He had me worried though. Ever since I understood that he had problems in school I wanted to make sure that no harm was done to him. I wanted to protect him.

"Just checking"

"It is nothing bad that has occupied my thoughts. It is nothing from school at least in the way you might think. But I sort of have to cancel on you for next weekend" I could hear from his was voice that he had dreaded saying that. Next weekend we had made plans to meet each other at the movies. We had planned it all perfectly. We would meet on the inside at one of the least successful movies of the time. In the darkness of the movie theater no one would recognize us and so we could remain friends in the unkonwn.

It was good that Kurt had to cancel on me because I couldn't make it as well. The Warbler's were supposed to go to some festivity and it was close to mandatory to go.

"It's okay" I assured him. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Some stupid school thing that I'm not into" he said and put all his attention to the movie we were watching.

"Okay" I didn't tell him that I would have to cancel on him as well. I didn't want to make him more disappointed than he already was. "But we will see each other sometime during the week, right?"

"Of course. Don't we always" He was right. It might only have been for three weeks but I am most certain that we will see each other sometime every week from now on.

I looked over at Kurt and flashed him a grin he didn't see because his full attention was directed at movie on his small computer screen. I felt the warmth of his body next to mine. If this moment could last forever I would die a happy man.

"Just checking" I said to my best friend and then I continued watching the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**I am so looking forward to the next chapter. It is THE ONE that I have been waiting and longing for to write for this story. It will explain what I had in mind and move this story forwards. **

**It might take me awhile to upload though, I am a bit behind on my studies at university and much has been happening in my RL. But I promise to write it a.s.a.p. I am so excited that I have finally gotten that far with the story. =)**

**So stay tuned for the next chapter, I promise it will come…**

**/ The Quiet Jo. **


	6. Chapter 6

Title:Don't let fear lead the way

Author:The Quiet Jo

Pairing:Klaine, of course…!

Rating:T to M. But rated M to be on the safe side for what's to come in later chapters.

Disclaimer:I don't own Glee or anything that has to do with it. Just a big fan like so many others.

Summary:

"_You can't let fear stay in the way of us living our lives" Blaine said to me "We can't let them win anymore. We have to create our own happiness"_

"_You're right" I answered him and felt more alive than ever before "Let's do it"_

Kurt and Blaine meet during their sophomore year (They are the same age). They start out with a friendship that could be growing into something more as they decided to keep it all a secret. But they want to live every moment in their life to the fullest and they might have the best idea to do so. KLAINE.

**AN: **So I changed tempus in my story hoping that it now will sound better, once I am done with the story I will go back and change the earlier chapter as well. English is not my mother tongue and I have only read it in school. I have to say that this chapter is the best one from me yet and I hope those of you who read it will feel the same. I put a lot more effort to it than compared with the earlier chapters.

So here is chapter six. Read and enjoy…

* * *

><p><span>Don't let fear lead the way - chapter six<span>

_Kurt…_

I am standing in front of my mirror deciding on what to wear for the evening. Tonight is the big and fun party at the old art nerd's house. The old man must be one of the biggest losers in Ohio. If you throw parties for glee-clubs in high school, feeding those on the bottom of the food chain so they remain there, it will make you into a loser. He must be losers-losers for encouraging us to continue on with our unrealistic dreams of fame and glamour. It will be amusing seeing this man, no doubt about it.

I look over at my bed and the outfits spread all over it. What do you wear to a party like this? It must be sophisticated but also impressive. I hope the rest of the club thinks the same way, especially Rachel. We need to appear talented and keep that façade up. Our odds aren't in our favor. Rachel never took a moment to think over why we hadn't been invited to this party from the beginning. It wasn't until she ran into the man that he heard of us. We have to face the facts that we are losers even in Glee-land. Isn't that saying something?

With one final look at the outfits I decided on wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and this amazing new shirt that I bought yesterday. I style my hair and make sure I am as close to perfection as I can get. I grab my phone from my desk and then make my way from my room and up the living room. My dad is packing the last of his bag and then he will be leaving for his business trip over the weekend.

"Do you really need your most expensive suit for a tire-convention?" I look down at his packing and examine it. My dad is a sad case when it comes to clothes. He never knows what to wear at what occasion. I wished that I could have a final say in everything he wears.

"There is a rather important meeting with some investors tomorrow before I get home" he explains with an amused look upon his face. "Will you be ok staying by yourself while I am gone?" My father worries about me. It is his job here in life. But I am not ten anymore, I am sixteen. I need my freedom and spending the weekend alone will be the beginning of that freedom.

"I will be more than fine" It's too bad that the convention couldn't be another weekend. Then Blaine could have stayed over and we would have had a whole weekend to ourselves. We would be watching movies and eating bowls of popcorns. Now we would only see each other tomorrow for a few hours before my dad gets home. Hopefully there will be a windshield-convention or something other car-related occupation for my dad in the near future.

"So are you excited for tonight?" I give my dad a questioning look and then rolled my eyes. "I take that as a no?" He laughed quietly under his breath. I could see him humoring me for my teenage ways of having a negative attitude towards the things that you should be appreciating here in life, like parties hosted by an old man.

"It's kind of a weird situation"

"How?" Sometimes my dad can be so clueless. Of course the situation will be weird. It will be nothing but weird.

"Because it will be a bunch of competitive teenagers who are fighting for the same thing under the same roof" I force the idea into his head, begging that his adult head could remember what it was like to be my age.

"When I played football we were also competitive" Oh, here we go again. Another when my dad played football in high school and then in college story. "But it was part of the game and it was a great way to get psyched before a competition"

"This isn't a bunch of football teams stinking of sweat and grunt rather than talk. We are talking about teenagers with unreachable goals in life and the chance of getting there is maybe one in a thousand, perhaps even a million" I am trying to hide my anger at my dad's lack of understanding my passion here in life. He is listening closely to me. Taking in every word I am saying, trying his best to grasp a world so far from his own. I could tell from his face that he was bewildered at what I am saying. This hurts me greatly. Knowing where the bewilderment comes from, the not understanding and not knowing what my world is like. It makes me miss my mother more than usually. If she was here I am sure she would understand, or at least try to.

"Fine" My dad said and it is the end of our conversation. It is obvious how uncomfortable he is from talking about show-choir and my unreachable goals. "So, I guess there won't be any drinking at this party?" Dad asks seriously in an attempt to leave the touchy subject.

"It is a school activity. So no, there will not be any drinking" My dad looks pleased. He pats my back as I am leaving. That will be counted as a hug in dad's mind. It makes me smile and I feel a sense of security from the gesture. He might not understand theater and musical but there has never been a doubt in my mind that he wouldn't do everything in his power to protect me. So why can't I tell him that I am gay? He will still be here for me and I wouldn't have to hide. It would be a huge relief but I am scared. The slight possibility of him turning his back on me or looking at me with disappointment tears me apart inside. I know that I will tell him one day, but that day isn't toady, not tomorrow and it won't be next week. But one day I will tell him, I have no choice if I want to be happy.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, dad" I say with one last look at him and then walk out the door and to what will become an unforgettable evening.

_Blaine…_

It isn't often you find yourself in a situation where you are enjoying yourself and still wish with all of your heart that you could be somewhere else. I am exactly in that situation.

Wes picked me up at my house after offering me a ride to the party. I am not sure if I should call it a party, the term party doesn't cling to well when he man throwing it could be dying of old age any day. Or so I have been told.

After the warbler's performance at the mall I feel closer to the guys, more comfortable and surer of my role in the group. I know they are my friends and that the worries from my past should stay in the past.

But there is a part of me that wants to be somewhere else. That is to put it weakly. Kurt and I may be only friends but there is a part of me that constantly thinks about him. I can't get him out of my mind. I wonder how he is doing. I worry about him during school hours hoping no one is giving him hell at school. He is my best friend and I wouldn't trade that for anything. That's why I have to suppress certain feelings that have been starting to make their presence known. Feelings that could destroy our friendship.

When I look at Kurt it awakens something inside me. It makes this stirring within my heart and there is a longing for him inside my whole body. I want to take him in my arms and hold on to him forever.

But I can't. He needs me to be his friend. We both need to be each other's friends. I now that Kurt and I both aren't near ready to be each other's boyfriends. The idea of being with someone scares me deeply. The open up and the honesty that comes from being with somebody is more than I can take right now. Even if that somebody is Kurt, who I trust and cherish more than anyone else.

I am abruptly pulled from my thoughts of Kurt and my fears when Nick asks from the passenger's seat

"So how many people will be at there tonight?" Then he starts to sing along to the song on the radio, making it quite difficult for anyone to answerer him.

"Depends on how many glee-clubs been invited this year" Wes explains over the music blasting form the speakers.

"Have you've been to this type of party before" I ask from the back seat. This type of party or any parties isn't my type of thing. I find it difficult to be social when I am overcome with fear most of the time. In my life I've been to three parties and none of the turned out great. I hope this one can break the trend.

"Last year we went" David says next to me. "It wasn't the best party I have ever went to but it wasn't as dull as you might think" I have a hard time believing that.

"It is the perfect opportunity to meet others in our age who share the same interests" Wes clarifies from behind the wheel.

"Is that what you're supposed to say?" David asks Wes while rolling his eyes. "You know that it is all about checking out the competition and see what were up against"

The boys kept quarrelling as I look out the window. I am going to do my best to have a good time tonight. I know that I need it and it is well deserved.

…

We get to the mansion where the party will be held right on time. The place is huge and that is coming from me. Wes stops the car outside of the main entrance and we all get out. He hands the keys to a well-dressed man who then jumps in and drive the car away. I don't think I have been more grateful for the Dalton's school uniforms. I am completely clueless when it comes to dressing for parties like this. I shouldn't be though since my parents kept dragging me to rich folks parties for a few years. But once I came out to my parents they were nice enough to let me skip them, but I doubt that was for my sake.

"So let's scare off the competition" David says with a slam on my back and then we make our way into the party.

The inside of the house was just as huge as the outside. The rich old man has gone all out for the evening. Waiters ware everywhere and the hall which we entered through is decorated with gold and silver. It reminds me of a Christmas party. A nice looking lady come up to us and takes our coats and then a man shows us the way to the main room where the event will be held.

We are among the first guest to arrive except for the rest of the Warblers who are hanging out in a corner eating of all the food that is lined up in the middle of the gigantic room. This room is also decorated with gold and silver. There is a stage along one of the walls which looks to be there permanently. There is no doubt this man is an musical and arts appreciator. The walls are covered in posters from different musicals and paintings from famous painters. I am no Picasso myself but I can tell that most of the paintings hanging on the walls are real, _expensive_ real. This man must be loaded.

One glee club after another start to arrive and the place is starting to fill up. I am along with the other Warblers stuck in the corner. I don't have a full view of the room which makes me anxious. Coming to this thing probably wasn't the best idea. What if someone from another school would recognize me?

The room is completely filled with teenagers when the lights goes out and the ones on the stage start to shine. The entire room's attention is now focused on the man climbing up the stairs to take his place on the center of the stage.

His hair is silver grey and he is wearing an expensive suit which matches the silver and the gold decorations. His eyes are looking out from behind a pair of dark glasses resting on his rather big and crooked nose. He is over the top dramatic when he takes hold of the microphone. It seems like he was waiting for the room to stop applauding before he will speak, except no one was clapping their hands.

The man puts one hand in the air, a gesture signaling that the quiet room should calm down. I look over at the rest of the Warblers wondering if they thought the man was as much of a nut case as I believe him to be. Their expression indicated they have had the same reaction.

"Thank you, for that wonderful welcome" The man says into the microphone. His voice is shaky but still clear. You could hear that he had spent many years singing and he knew how to use his voice. "My names is Henry Booster and it's an honor to have you all here"

A few people applaud, but most of us are still awestruck by the old man, whose name I just learned.

"This is the third time I have this little gathering for all of you ambitious teenager. Most of you will never succeed and this will be the glory of your career. I am glad to offer you at least that" The silence is exchanged by a few quiet mumbles and worried looks. _Who the hell is this man?_

"This night is about joy, music and making new friends-" He stops in midsentence. He takes of his glasses and give the crowd a closer look, taking his time while doing so. "… or maybe I should say enemies" he then ends slowly with an expression of sarcasm and seriousness at the same time. People stare at each other with uneasy looks and the whispers starts to resurface. I don't know if I should be in awe of this man or run away screaming.

"Before we start with the mingling and let the real party begin it's time for the introductions" A waiter walks up to the stage and hands him a golden envelope. For a moment I am confused, thinking he would be handing out prizes the way it happens on TV at the end of competitions. But that is not what the envelope told him.

"First we have from Carmel High, Vocal Adrenalin" A cheer breaks out next to me. Some of the teenagers in the group looks a lot older, in fact I wouldn't even call them teenagers.

Mr. Booster lets the group cheer for a few seconds before continuing on with his presentation.

"Then from Dalton Academy we have The Warblers" I almost went deaf from the screaming that erupts in our group. If there is one thing a glee-club existing of only boys can do, it is to make sound.

"Moving on... From Westvale High School we have Aural Intensity" More cheers erupts in the room. The space feels more crowded and smaller with every club being introduced.

The total of six glee-clubs had been introduced when it came to the last one. Standing in the corner I have no chance to see the last club as their introduction is being made, I can only hear some tiny cheers from the end of the other room when Mr. Booster says

"Last but not least we have from McKinley High, New Directions" As soon as the words are said my heart is filled with warmth and loneliness. Both due to Kurt and the fact that I am more than sure that McKinley is the school he goes to. It is in this moment I realize how much I actually care for him. When the mere name of his school stir so many emotions inside me and make my insides melt.

I have to calm myself down and get the thoughts of Kurt out of my head for the evening. Now I should focus on the Warblers and not Kurt and his gorgeous eyes and his perfect hair. A small smile is forming on my lips as I think of the boy. I quickly come to my senses and hope that no one realizes that I had zoomed out of reality for a moment.

_Kurt…_

The party at old the old man's house, now known as Henry Booster is dull. He has presented the different glee clubs and when he mentioned Dalton academy there was a sting in my heart from missing Blaine. A part of me wanted to run out of here and get into my car and drive over to Blaine's house hoping he would be there. Missing him is unbearable. I do have a good time with my friends from glee and if I give it a chance this evening could be fun. But it is hard to be here when I know that spending time with Blaine wouldn't be good, it would be great.

The weird old Mr. Booster has made his way off from the stage and the lightening in the room is back on. Now it is time for the socializing part. Mr. Booster was indeed right when he said that bonds would be forming in the form of enemies.

"Let's take a look around?" Rachel asks and before I get the chance to answerer her she grabs my arm and rather forcefully drag me away. The rest of the glee-club is pacing along after us.

"Can't we just chill and eat of the free food?" Puck says with his mouth overflowing with food. Rachel stops in her track and thankfully let go of my arm. She turns around and faces Puck. All of us take a step back from Rachel. The look upon her face scares us all. She didn't take Puck's comment lightly.

"Chill" she puts both of her hands on her hips and looks sternly into Puck's eyes. "Noah, may I remind you that we are here on a mission. If we want to win sectionals so this glee-club can go on we need to know what we are up against." Her face expression changes from stern to hurt when she continues speaking to him just above a whisper. "You don't know what it's like. You have football, you're popular and you can get any girl in school. If you lose glee you will still have a life" She looks around at everyone in the group and I feel the exact same thing as the words she was saying. We might be club and where our differences shouldn't matter, but Rachel is right. For some in the group glee isn't as important, they are still cheerleaders and football players. "I have been working for this since the day I was born. I want to be a star on a Broadway stage one day. I want to get into college and pursue my passion. I need glee and I won't let you screw it up. So let's just do what I say and everything will be fine"

No one says anything for a moment or two. I can see Rachel and Finn exchanging looks. He is staring at her with puppy dog eyes. I wonder what's going on between the two of them.

"I think I see the glee-club you were talking about in the corner?" Mercedes says and points to a group of boys in the corner of the big room. I recognize their blazers as the ones Blaine usually wears. Everywhere I turn there will be something to remind me of him.

"Oh, perfect. Let's get some dirt on these guys" In an instant Rachel has forgotten what just happened. She is a girl on a mission and nothing will stand in her way. I roll my eyes at her something that Mercedes picks up on and has to hide a giggle under her breath.

"We better go after her and make sure she doesn't spin completely out of control" Mercedes then says. She makes a good point and I offer her my arm which she more than gladly takes. Then we follow Rachel through the mass of people and towards the Dalton boys.

Rachel stops in front of them and the rest of us stand behind her waiting as she will take hold of the situation. Rachel clears her throat then take a look at all of them before speaking.

"Ahem, excuse me" This gets two boys' attention. They look at her and then at the rest of us. They seem confused at the combination of people standing in front of them. "My name is Rachel and I am the leader of our glee-club, New Directions. You have probably heard of us, or at least of me. I have been winning dance and singing competitions before I could walk"

"Okay?" One of the boys says and he looked more confused now.

"I just wanted to let you know that I have seen you perform and although I was impressed with the all-boys _thing _you have going on, we will most likely _crush _you"

"Jeff, what's going on here?" A tall boy says behind him. I wonder if any one of them knows of Blaine or maybe even is his friend.

"This is the New Directions and they will apparently _crush_ us if and when we compete against them" The boy whose name is Jeff says to the tall boy.

"Is that so?" The tall boy looks at Rachel and then let out his hand for her to take. "I am Wes. So nice to meet you and feel the heat of the competition" A few other boys join Wes and David.

Finn walks up to Rachel's side, a sign of protection as Rachel takes Wes's hand in hers and shakes it forcefully before letting go.

"It's nice to me you too" she says and then inspects the rest of the boy's from the club. "So you're an all-boys group?"

"Yes, we are indeed" Wes says and a few others laugh at Rachel's remark. More of the Warblers are coming to see what is going on between our two groups. So far Rachel is the only one speaking for us. But that quickly changes when Santana moves forward and takes a good look at Wes and the boys behind him. She moves so she stands in front of me, making it hard to see what is going on. All I can hear is her voice.

"So you're an all-boys school?"

"That's what I just said" Wes seems annoyed and appears to be one of the few guys that can see through the game Santana plays.

"That must be so frustrating for you. With no girls around to entertain you" Santana moves in closer to Wes allowing me to see more of the Warblers again. Santana's move on Wes must have gotten the last of the Warbler boys' attention.

That's when I see him. That's when I feel him. Blaine. I am stunned and confused. Blaine is in glee? That can't be. What am I supposed to do? Should I say hi or ignore him. Should I run away and try to forget I ever saw him her?

I can't do anything; my body is paralyzed from the shock of seeing him here. All this time we've been friends and never has anyone of us mentioned glee.

"My girlfriend keeps me entertained. So I am more than fine" Wes says to Santana who gives up and took a few steps back and join our group again. My eyes are still on Blaine and as Santana steps back he sees me as well.

Everything goes quiet as our eyes met. He looks as surprised and confused as I feel. My heart's beat increases for every second that goes by. I don't take in anything that happens around us, the only thing existing is Blaine and I. Soon a small smile appears on his lips and relief washes over me. I can get through this. _We_ can get through this.

"Well, we should probably say hello to the rest of the clubs in this place" Mercedes says and it pulls me back to reality. Mercedes grabs Rachel with one of her arms and Santana with her other one. The rest of the group follows her and I do the same. I never look back at Blaine. We can't raise any suspicions about us or the fact that we are friends.

"God, that couldn't have been more awkward" Tina declares as we get to the other side of the room with many people separating us from the Warblers and me from Blaine.

"What was awkward?" I ask not following Tina. Sure, things could have gone more smoothly but it wasn't bad either.

"Santana jumping almost every guy within a few feet of her"

"I saw an opportunity and I took it" Santana says proudly.

"And Rachel doing her best to destroy the competition but only embarrass us" The rest of the group agrees with Tina except for Rachel. After I saw Blaine it is all I could focus on, missing all that was happening around us.

"Did you even have a plan?" Artie asks Rachel with an angry expression.

"I got us here, didn't I" Rachel defends herself.

"But what were you planning on doing once we actually got there?" Artie gets more angry and restless at Rachel.

"Scaring the competition off with our presence, hoping they could smell our talent from far away and it would scare them off"

"Rachel you didn't have a plan, did you?" Mercedes asks angrier than Artie.

"Well, I am not the only member of this club. It would be nice if I wasn't the only one fighting for a change" Rachel says in defense as she talks herself out of the situation. What just happened back with the Warblers became a little too much for me. I needed a break to clear my head before I can come back here and put on a straight face, pretending that the person I consider to be my best friend isn't on the opposing team.

I excuse myself from the others, lying about needing to go to the bathroom. I make my way through the crowded room and into a hallway leading away from all the commotion at the party.

I start walking through the hallway. The floors are shiny and the walls are covered with pictures of what must be Mr. Booster himself. At the end of the hallway there is door slightly ajar. I open it and behind it there is an office. I step in and clos the door, enjoying the silence.

In the office everything is made out of wood, the wall panel, the floors and the desk, everything is wood. In the other end of the room there is a window. I walk to it and look out at the beautiful landscape that would have been visible if the evening darkness wasn't be hiding it.

A tear falls down my cheek as I think about Blaine. I know he gave me small smile back there but a part of me is terrified that he doesn't want to be my friend anymore. With both of us being in different glee-clubs we are sworn enemies.

The door opens but I don't turn around and look at who is coming. I already know. He comes closer and closer until he finally puts a hand on my shoulder. The warmth of his hand spreads through the rest of my body.

"This isn't happening" I mumble and a few more tears fall down my cheeks.

"What do you mean?" He ask me slowly, his voice comforting me.

"Everything is so unfair" I turn around and stare into Blaine's eyes. He doesn't say anything. He only looks at me with his warm eyes and there is something in his expression that tells me he agrees with me. "When I finally make a friend there has to be something that tears us apart"

"That's not true, it seemed like you already have friends"

"But not what we have" I look down at the floor. This is the first time I reveal to Blaine just how much he means to me. I don't dare to see him in the eyes, the risk of him not feeling the same is to unbearable.

I feel him take my hand in his. His heat caressing my fingers and palm and it gives me the courage to slightly lift my head.

"Do you not want to be friends with me because of glee?" Blaine asks me. I can hear the hurt in his voice. I stare him in the eyes again and the hurt from his voice is mirrored in his eyes.

"I don't think we can" I say honestly. There is a moment when I think Blaine is going to start crying as his eyes starts to glimmer at their edges. "I want us to be friends but there is so much standing in the way"

"I know" Blaine finally says after taking a deep breath. The calmness he is displaying scared me. There is something about this moment that feels final to me. Like this is goodbye between us. We had our weeks of friendship but now it's over.

"Is this _it_ then?" My voice is breaking. The only thing holding me together is Blaine's firm grip of my hands.

"It doesn't have to be" Blaine tightens his hold of my hands and I squeeze back. "We just have to continue being friends without anyone knowing it"

"Because if anyone finds out about it, we are screwed" I add.

"Before tonight there was a whole lot standing in our way, but now that we both are in different glee-clubs we can't risk anything" Blaine make sure I understand what he means.

"It was clear before that our clubs are enemies. Our glee-club is just getting started and if they find out I have been bonding with you, they would never forgive me" I think of how Rachel would react to Blaine and me being friends. It scares me just thinking about it.

"And I just joined the Warblers. If they know that we are friends I will probably be kicked out. I'm finally making friends and feel I belong somewhere. I don't want to lose it" Blaine sighs and lets go of my hand. He walks over to the window looking deep in thought.

"So you still want to be my friend?" I ask him and goes to stand beside him.

"Of course" he says and gives me a goofy grin making an tiny giggle escape from my lips.

"So we will go back out there and pretend as if we have never met" I observe him as he stands by the window still deep in thought and looking more gorgeous than ever as a small string of the moon light hits his face.

"We should make a deal though" he suddenly lets out. "We don't mention glee or anything that has to do with it when we are together. I don't want it to come between us. _Ever_."

"Okay" I agree with him. I take one last look at him, trying to remember the beautiful sight in front of me. With a deep sigh I aske him "Are you ready to get back to the party?"

"Not really" he mumbles "I much rather spend time with you here"

I want to spend time with him too. Spend time away from everything in a place where no one can hurt us. I want him all to myself and I know we could have that. It takes courage to ask him. But when the words leave my mouth I know that I have once spoken what I feel and what I want to do.

"Would you like to go somewhere with me?"

Blaine looks surprised and first I think he is going to say no. But quickly his expression changes.

"Where?"

"My dad is out of town and I have the whole place to myself. We could have our own party there?" It sounds more sexual than I intended it to be.

"I'll meet you outside in ten?" Blaine says his goofy grin replaced by a look that I had never before seen on his face. It heats up every fiber within in me.

_Blaine…_

I hurry across the room to find my fellow Warblers. I need an excuse so I can follow Kurt home. I have a hard time believing that Kurt is in glee as well. I know that it makes things between us more complicated but a part of me is happy that we share the same interest. It does explain why we have reached such a deep connection in a short amount of time.

It is easy to pick out the Dalton boys from the crowd. First off, we are the only group existing of only boys and secondly we are the only ones wearing the blue blazers with the red piping.

David and Wes are chatting away in the corner. From their gestures I can tell that they are in the middle of a heated discussion.

"Have you ever met a more annoying girl? Those clothes were a nightmare; she will never get a guy to marry her if she dresses like that?" David says to Wes and I immediately understand they were talking about Rachel.

"She will most likely end up alone. I bet she's not even talented. And that other girl who was all over me, was just as bad. If Minnie finds out about it she will go ballistic" Wes seems anxious at the thought of his girlfriend finding out about Kurt's friend proposition.

"I don't think we have to worry about them. It would be an easy match if we were up against them at regionals. I mean look at them" David gestures over to the New Directions at the other end of the room. I can see Kurt talking to a dark haired Asian looking girl and the girl who introduced herself as Rachel. They look concern as Kurt speaks to them. Then another girl comes up from behind him and gives him a hug. If I didn't know that Kurt is gay I would have mistaken the odd feeling in my stomach from the sight of the two for jealousy. Not that I have any right to be jealous at Kurt, we're just friends. Or so I have to tell myself over and over again. "They have absolutely no style, there is no group union and most of them look like they want to be somewhere else" I don't agree with David one bit. It can be that I only have eyes for Kurt and couldn't care less for the rest of them. Seeing Kurt with all of his grace and head held high knowing the struggles he goes through each day it's hard to imagine anyone with more style and talent. Facing the fear of standing on stage and singing in front of a crowd, even a hostile one, would be nothing compared to the fears he faces every day. I would know.

"You're right. We only have to worry about the crazy chicks and I'm sure none of them can sing" Wes laughs with amusement over how terrible he think the New Directions are.

"They are women. We can't expect to be nothing but crazy, right Blaine?" David asks me but I don't know what to say. Of course I think women are crazy. They lack so much and therefore I am into boys.

"Right. Completely crazy" I agree with him without him realizing just how true that is for me.

"Where did you go, man?" Wes asks me. I am surprised that they noticed my absence but I have no good excuse so I choose to ignore his question.

"I'm not feeling to well" I begin in my best attempt to get out of here. "So I am going to head home and rest" I don't wait for anyone to say anything. I turn around and start walking towards the exit and where Kurt is waiting. I think I managed my escape okay when I hear David shouting my name from behind. I stop right on the spot, slowly turning around facing them as they bust me on my bad lying.

"How will you get home?" David asks concerned and it is a relief it is a question I can easily lie my way out of.

"I called a cab that's right outside waiting for me. So I better hurry before it drives away" David nods and I know I was free to go.

_Kurt…_

After meeting Blaine outside the big mansion I drove the two of us home to my empty house. I have given Tina, Rachel and Mercedes a lame excuse existing of me having a headache. The three of them understood and Mercedes gave me a reassuring hug.

I open the door and let Blaine in and then I head in right after him. The house is dark and empty. This is supposed to be my first night sleeping alone in this house. The few times my dad had to go away before he always had my grandmother to come and stay with me.

I switch on the lights in the hall and then walk into the living room and do the same. Blaine comes strolling in behind me and takes a seat on the couch.

"Too bad we had to end the party early" Blaine says and observe me as I make sure everything is in order with the lights before taking a seat next to him on the coach.

"We'll just have our own party instead" I joke. Blaine don't pick on up on the joke though, and looks at me questioningly.

"Somehow I don't believe you are a partier"

"Are you saying I am boring?" I ask him half offended and half agreeing with him.

"No" he says and I can see him regretting saying anything in the first place.

"Then may I ask how many parties have you been to in your life?" I know that Blaine has had some kind of social life before he came out at his old school, but I don't know to what extent.

"If you count the endless of benefits and what my parents had in their social calendar and dragged me to, I never kept track on them" Blaine shakes his head, a sign of how misplaced he felt at those parties. I can't help but to laugh. He is so cute with the defeated look that is displayed in his face thinking of the parties the rich people throw every weekend. "But if you count the typical high school parties I have only been to three, none of them turned out to be great or even slightly good"

"Does that mean you have been drunk?" I ask him out of curiosity.

"I did drink at those parties but never enough to get drunk. I was so afraid that I would lose control and slip up" It is difficult to picture a drunk Blaine, he is always so on top of things that letting lose and feeling free would be extremely out of character for him. So I can see why he never drank enough to end up losing control. "Have you ever been drunk?"

"I thought we made it clear that my social life is a total bore and the opportunity never has arisen for me to, you know, expand my horizons" I say and wave his question off with my hand.

"Would you like to get drunk?" I look at him confused. What kind of an answerer do you give to that question? Blaine notices my hesitation and quickly elaborates "Feeling free and not having a care in the world. That seems appealing to me"

"And the headache and vomiting" I add and make myself more comfortable on the couch beside him. "I don't think it works like that. Forgetting is only temporary and it will just make everything worse the next day"

"I wasn't talking about forgetting" Blaine takes a deep sigh. "I was talking about having fun"

"Blaine" I say and turn over to look at him. "You don't have to drink to have fun. We can have fun and still be completely sober"

"You're right, Kurt" Blaine breaks our gaze and starts fixing something on his blazer that catches his interest in that moment. "I just want to enjoy life and try new things without fear of…" he doesn't end the sentence. I guess there is too much in life to fear and if you start counting them you may never stop.

This is just too sad; two teenage boys sitting around moping about life and wanting to just live for a second. Having the house to myself for the weekend makes this the perfect time to try new things. Experience the unknown here in life and expand your horizons.

"Wait here" I say quickly and get up from the couch. I make my way out to the kitchen and I can feel Blaine's stare on my back wondering what I am about to do. "I'll be back in a sec" I shout and look for the one thing that can lighten our mood tonight. I hesitate for a moment. _What the hell?_ I mumble under my breath and return to the living room.

"What were you doing back there?" Blaine asks and then goes quiet as he sees me standing in the door to the living room holding up a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Look what I found" a huge grin is plastered on my face. I hope to god my dad won't find out that I stole from his liquor cabinet but then he usually never drinks wine, just beer from the fridge.

"This is a bad idea" Blaine half mutters and half laughs. The tiny smile that takes its form on his lips lets me know that this isn't a bad idea at all. This might be the best idea I have had this evening or even in my life.

"We will not sit here and mope about living in fear" I say and start opening the bottle, a bit difficult but I do my best to look smooth in front of Blaine. "Tonight is the first night of the rest of our lives and we will do one thing that neither one of us has done before" I pour wine into the two glasses and hand one to Blaine.

"You mean get drunk" Blaine says and takes a sip of the wine. I see how all of his face cringe as he taste it. I hope it doesn't taste that bad. If it does I have to drink anyway. Tonight I will let loose.

"So, to trying new things" I raise my glass and look at Blaine. I take my seat next to him on the couch as he raises his glass in return.

"To trying new things" Blaine lets out in a cheerful voice. I take a sip of the wine and probably do an even worse face than Blaine. _This stuff taste like shit_. Hopefully it will get better within the next few sips or at least the next few glasses. I know fully understand why people get drunk, it must be the only way to suffer through drinking.

I take another sip. Then another. Then one more…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I know it took me some time to upload this chapter and it will most likely take some time before the next one is up as well. I am super busy in life right now but with the summer approaching that will hopefully change.

Until then, please review the story and tell me what you think. I have a few paths that I am considering taking this story on and it would be helpful if I knew what you all want to read about…


End file.
